Love Is Strange
by ashee2012
Summary: When Jesse comes back to haunt Rachel, she finds herself falling back into his arms. Overcoming, friends, family, natural disasters, and themselves they fight to find away back to each other.
1. Chapter 1: Against All Odds

_You said I was your everything,  
>You said I was the one,<br>You played me like a radio,  
>You use to love that I had no shame.<br>_

Rachel sang the words to the empty auditorium. Lately _he_ had been on her mind. Finn could only keep her occupied for a limited amount of time. He was always talking about football or some other stupid topic. He never once liked the ideas she had for Glee club, and he barely payed her any attention. Most of the time when he did pay attention to her, it was because they were making out in her bed.

_Pour my pain into words,  
>Hold my hand to the flame.<em>

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
>Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,<br>Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
>Liar, liar, oh, liar, liar.<br>_

Her words echoing through the space. He said he wouldn't leave her but now he was in LA attending UCLA. Not that she wasn't happy for him.

_Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
>Just sit back and watch it burn,<br>Hold your ice up to my veins,  
>Call out, call out my name<em>

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
>Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,<br>Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
>Liar, liar,<br>Oh, liar, liar, liar, liar, oh, liar, liar_

Rachel could feel the anger coursing through he veins as she thought back to that day. She had accepted that day, and after lots of thinking and putting herself in his shoes, she understood why he did it. However, that didn't make it hurt any less.__

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
>Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,<br>Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
>Liar, liar, oh, liar, liar.<em>

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
>Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,<br>Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
>Liar, liar, oh, liar, liar.<em>

_Liar, liar._

_'I loved you too.'_ she said in the stillness of the room as his parting words echoed in her mind. She sank down to sit on the stage floor. Her anger subsided as the sadness kicked in. She wished she could talk to him one more time. Just to see in once more, and feel the electricity he gave off once more. She could still see his face, and smell his smell.

His dark curls and jade eyes. Light complexion, strong jaw line. The lines of his mouth then he smiled, the way his brows furrowed in concentration. She smelled something that reminded her of his smell. She remembered his smell. The smell of his shampoo,mixed with his body wash. Even with out the two aromas Jesse had a smell of his own that was sweet and musky. The three mixed could make any girl swoon. His voice was the most prominent memory though. His smoky bass and pure tenor, that meshed perfectly with hers.

She reminisced, about the good times they had had, and the masculine click of his designer boots. She could still hear the sound coming from behind her. Wait...that sound was real. She turned around to see the devil himself standing behind her.

"Jesse?"

"Hello Rachel." he smirked. "I thought you might be here."

"W-wh-" she cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I'm on spring break, and I thought you were too, which is why I am wondering why you would be here." he replied coolly.

"I come here to think, and practice. Just because it's spring break doesn't mean that I can let my edge slip. But shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you _as to why _you_ are here?" she quipped, standing up to level the playing field.

"I came to see you. I knew you would be here, even on spring break, seeing as how you are going to be a star. I see you haven't lost your skills. What was that you were singing?" A hopeful look glazed his eyes over for a millisecond, but Rachel saw it.

Her cheeks flushed, "Oh that was nothing." she lied turning away from him. Suddenly, a fury spread over Rachel as she thought back to the song she had been singing. They both knew it wasn't nothing, and she wanted to let him know exactly what it was, and was about to give him a piece of her mind, but then she felt his hands slip around her waist.

"Now, Rachel." he breathed. "We both know that wasn't nothing." His breath washed over her bare shoulders and neck. "Do you have something you would like to say to me?" She couldn't breathe, let alone speak. The old feelings she had for him flooding through her again, and her skin getting all goosebumpy with the sensation. All she could do was nod. His throaty chuckle, flaring her rage back into mind.

She spun around to face him as his smug face melted into one of shock. "That song was about you. The way you lied to me with every breath, and made me fall for you knowing that it was all a lie. You even tried to get me to sleep with you as an added bonus. Then you come back onto my territory, wrap me up in your arms and expect me to forget everything? I don't think so mister!" She roared, and turned away from him once more, to calm herself. She thought to herself, _I understand why you did it, but it doesn't make me less angry. _

There was silence. She slowly turned back to face him. Rachel was taken aback to find him without a show face firmly situated on his face.

"I'm sorry." he said. Rachels fury subsiding. He looked in agony. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I picked another national title over you and I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. But I came back to make it right. I'm asking you for another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I know I can make you happy."

Rachel could feel a smile breaking out on her face. She quickly wiped it away. "What makes you think you could make me happy?" She began gathering her things.

Once again he was pressed up against her. Pulling her face to meet him, one hand on her hip, the other gliding across her skin.

"Because I remember how happy you looked when we were together." He dusted his fingers across her collarbone, across her spaghetti strap, and up her neck, stopping just behind her ear. Her eyes, fluttered closed. He drew nonsense shapes in the exposed skin of her chest, causing her breath to catch. "I remember all the smiles, and laughs, all the kisses, jokes, and content moments we shared." A wide grin spread across her face, unknowingly.

He chuckled, as he dragged his lips over her cheek to her ear. "I also remember all the touches, and sighs, every moan, and groan that dripped from your lips." She swallowed hard, her breathing coming faster. His lips sliding over her cheek once more to settle on her lips. His lips so close to hers she almost considered it a kiss, as her lips slightly parted in anticipation. She felt his smug grin as his lips moved against hers, "Miss me?" Her head swam as his sweet breath washed over her face.

She opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes glazed over in a familiar way. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she shot, and captured his lips in a kiss. Now this was the superman of kisses. Finn had no idea what he was talking about when he referred to their kissing as such. This one was full of pent up passion and frustration, longing, lust, and love all in rolled up into a perfect softness. A softness that was broken as he pushed her against a wall, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He was met with the same fervor.

They finally broke apart, as their chests heaved and ached for air. He laughed fully, and said "I'll take that as a yes."

"This doesn't mean I'm giving you another chance. If you want that you're gonna have to work for it." She broke out of his grasp and went to sit in a seat on the front row of the ocean of seats. "Convince me." She said devilishly.

He took the stage, running his fingers through his curls. Looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh don't tell me the great Jesse St. James is nervous." she said sarcastically. I know I put you on the spot, but you've never failed to wow me."

He grinned, and after a moment more, he raised his eyes to hers, sincerity in his eyes.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
>just let you leave without a trace<br>__When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
>You're the only one who really knew me at all<em>

Rachel could feel the magnitude of his song choice. It was perfect for their situation. She felt a lump raising in her throat.__

_How can you just walk away from me,  
>when all I can do is watch you leave<br>Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
>and even shared the tears<br>You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
>just the memory of your face<br>Take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And you coming back to me  
>is against all odds and that's what I've got to face<em>

Jesse knew it was a cheesy song choice, but it was just too perfect for them to pass up. He thought maybe, just maybe, it could get her to take him back. She was all he had ever wanted. He had lied to her and caused her more pain than he could fathom, but through it all he had truly fallen for the doe-eyed girl.__

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
>turn around and see me cry<br>There's so much I need to say to you,  
>so many reasons why<br>You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He climbed down the stairs and grabbed her hand, pulled her up to against him. Tears forming in her eyes. __

_So take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
>just the memory of your face<br>Take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>But to wait for you,  
>well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face<br>Take a good look at me now,  
>'cos I'll still be standing here<br>And you coming back to me is against all odds  
>That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho<em>

_Just take a look at me now_

His song died off, and he looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you convinced?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes." she smiled. He leaned in for a kiss but was met with her finger pressed to his lips. "But we have to be friends for now."

"Why is that?" he laughed humorlessly.

"That's the thing." she took a step back, and wrung her hands in nervousness. "I'm still with Finn."


	2. Chapter 2: You're Beautiful

**A/N: **Wow. I'm so excited to write this story and you guys are just awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they are much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this, I hope you like it. This is gonna be multi chaptered, and I kinda started with a chapter from the middle.

Songs from last chapter were: Liar, Liar-Alexz Johnson, Against All Odds-Phil Collins.

Sorry. I'm gonna make Jesse a bit of a jerk in this one, and Finn will always look like an idiot throughout this. So if you like Finchel, you're reading the wrong story. More to come! Hope you enjoy! Keep in mind. **THIS IS RATED M.**

* * *

><p>"I'm still with Finn."<p>

_Hudson? She's with. Finn. Hudson? _Jesse thought. _And she's choosing him? I'm Jesse St. James for god sake! _He had basically just begged her to come back to him, but she was still saying no?

"Well that does pose as a problem." he raised a hand to glide through his locks.

"I will not be unfaithful, Jesse." Rachels' eyes shone with innocence. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Jesse knew that he didn't want to have her out of his life at all, so he guessed just being friends would be enough. For a while, anyway.

"Well I guess friendship will suffice for now." His smirk falling back into place. _It's only a matter of time, though, until you dump that sorry asshole and come running back to me. _

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing to wear. <em>Rachel thought. _But what will it matter if Jesse and Finn kill each other. My outfit won't stop World War 3. _

She dropped the short skirt in her hands and looked around her room. Tops, skirts, and tights lay draped over various pieces of furniture, where she had flung them from her closet. Hating a mess, she began to gather the clothes, stopping every once in a while to flick something she deemed suitable onto her bed.

After two hours of searching, she had decided upon a nice dress. Navy blue with a white floral pattern, a blue band across the waist, and a white bow at the slight V of the neckline. Not too short, just above mid-thigh, and spaghetti straps. _Almost perfect _she thought glancing across her vanity. She picked up the gold star necklace that Jesse had given her, and placed it around her neck. _Perfect_.

* * *

><p>Jesse felt nervous as he sat in his car waiting for Rachel to text him that she was ready. <em>Parked outside her house like a fucking idiot. Too afraid of how her dads will react to do this properly. <em>He felt stupid waiting to pick her up for their '_this is not a date'_ date. Considering they were meeting the rest of the Glee club for dinner, it was anything but a date. Jesse felt like this was as close as he was going to get to a date while she was with Finn.

He was a little worried about how tonight would go down. He was almost sure he would have to kick Finns ass at some point. Santana would be all over him. Puck would stare at him all night with his jaw clenched. Kurt would eye him like a piece of meat. Quinn would just roll her eyes at them. Tina and Mike both would probably be the most accepting of him. They always seemed to be the nicest. Mercedes and Artie would both be suspicious of him, and probably make pointed remarks to him, and Brittany would be off in her own little world, as always. All this would be rolled into one packed booth at Breadsticks. _Won't this be a fun night?_

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_**I'm ready. Meet you in a couple of minutes. RB***_

He smiled and flipped his phone closed. He made up his mind and stepped out of the car. Even the sound of his boots on the walkway were ominous as he made his way to the door. He slowly raised his hand to the door and knocked three times.

Rachel answered the door with wide eyes. He smiled as he took her in. The dress she had on, was modest, but yet just enough to get him going.

"What are you doing?" she whispered worriedly.

"Picking you up?" Jesse laughed as he grabbed her hand and made a move to enter the house. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Are you CRAZY! They will kill you if they see you! Or at the very least, keep me from seeing you! Is that what you want?"

Jesse felt as if he was a puppy that had peed on the carpet. He hung his head a answered, "No, its not."

"I didn't think so. Are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." he grinned. She smiled and took his offered arm.

"Lets just hope this goes well."

* * *

><p>11. That's how many sets of eyes Jesse felt burning into his. 11,The number of jaws dropped. And all of them silent.<p>

"Umm...Guys. You all remember Jesse St. James. Well, except for you two." Rachel said looking at a blond boy and a large girl. She put one hand on his arm, and the other on the opposite shoulder.

Silence. Dead Silence. Jesse smiled, and cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

"Hello, Everyone. It's...um...nice to see you again." He turned to the two he did not know and stuck out his hand to the girl. "Hi. I'm Jesse St. James. I don't believe we've meet."

"Lauren Zizes." She said shaking his hand. "If I'm not mistaken I believe that you were the guy who fucked over the glee club."

He laughed humorlessly. "Sadly, you aren't mistaken."

He then turned to the boy. "Jesse St. James. I haven't met you either." His hand hovered in the air between them.

"Nope. I'm Sam. Sam Evans. I don't know if I should say 'it's nice to meet you' or not." He also shook Jesses' hand. Jesse nodded, and stepped back to Rachel.

The group still looking at them in complete shock. After a few uncomfortable moments, they began to come back to life, shooting glances to each other.

All at once, Jesse's predictions came true. Santana licked her lips suggestively. Brittany stared off into space. Pucks' eyes flashed in anger but he sat silently, jaw clenched. Quinn rolled her eyes, and went to the bathroom. Mercedes and Artie shared a look. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Mike and Tina slowly inched their way over to make more room for the two. All but Finn.

Finn stood up, slid out of the booth, and walked away. Rachel ran out after him. Jesse quickly followed.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled as she followed him out of the restaurant, Jesse stopping just outside the doors. "Where are you going?"

"Away from _you_! Both of you!" he angrily spat over his shoulder.

"But why?" she cried.

He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face her. "You honestly have no idea as to why I would be angry right now?" she shook her head. This just made things worse, and to be honest, Rachel knew exactly why he was angry.

"I asked _my girlfriend_ if I could pick her up to meet _our friends_ for dinner. She said 'no I already have a ride'. She just didn't tell me it was with the guy who broke her heart, egged her, and fucked her over to get another National Title!" he shouted at her. "Now you wanna tell me you don't understand why I'm angry?" he seethed, chest heaving.

Tears began to fall from Rachels eyes. Jesse stepped up to the plate.

"Finn, ther-" he was cut off.

"_You_ stay out of this, before I kick your sorry ass all the way back to LA. _Where you belong!_" Venom lacing his words.

"Finn! We are just friends! I just...just..." the sentence left unfinished.

"How could you do this to _me_, Rachel. After everything we've had together. You went behind my back, and then flaunted it in my face! In front of all our friends! And with _him!_ How could you forgive _him _after everything he put you through?" he shot back at her.

Jesse stepped up to wrap Rachel up in a hug.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Finn yelled as he pushed Jesse off her.

"Finn! Don't!" Rachel screamed. Jesse could feel the anger starting to take over him. His fists clenched at his sides. He took deep breaths to try and subdue some of the fury that threatened to cause him to lash back at the younger boy.

"Rachel, I've had enough of this." He had a serious look come over his face. "Sometimes I wonder if this relationship is even worth the trouble it causes." Rachel grew more sad. "If I can even stand to talk to you tomorrow, I'll call you, but right now. I just want you to leave me alone." tears making his voice thick, as he stalked away into the night.

Rachel crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"I knew this would happen. I knew everything would go bad." she admitted. "I just wanted it to be the way things used to be. Like when we all did 'Ice Ice Baby' and you were one of us. They accepted you. Even Finn! Although he always hated you." Jesse sat next to her on the ground and pulled her to him.

"He doesn't deserve you. If he can't accept you and your friends, then he doesn't deserve the time of day from you." he swept the hair back from her neck. She said nothing to him, just leaned against him and cried. She felt him take a breath as he softly began a song.

_On the days I can't see your eyes _

_I don't even want to, open mine _

_On the days I can't see your smile _

_Well I'd rather sit and wait the while _

_For the days I know you'll be near _

_'Cause I day without you just isn't fair _

_See the days I can hear your voice _

_I'm left without a choice _

She tilted her head to look up at him. He smiled down as her as she took in his words.

_Plus I get weak in the knees _

_Fall head over heels baby _

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet _

_Oh my heart skips a beat _

_But there's really only one thing to say: _

His voice coming louder now.

_God Damn you're beautiful _

_To me, you're everything, _

_Yeah that's beautiful, yes to me. _

She laughed a little and he stood them up.

_I can't find the words to explain _

_Just how much you got me going insane _

_When you speak to me sometimes you'll find _

_Oh, I stutter my words and say never mind _

_'Cause even when you just walk by _

He danced with her. Spinning around his hand on her waist and holding her free hand.

_Well I look around to seem occupied _

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide _

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside _

_'Cause get weak in the knees _

_Fall head over heels baby _

_And every other cheesy cliché _

_Yeah I'm swept off my feet _

_Oh my heart skips a beat _

_But there's really only one thing to say: _

Rachel began to forget about Finn and how he was mad at he. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the words coming out of Jesse's mouth. She laughed out loud as he spun her and dipped her and did all kinds of dance moves.

_God Damn you're beautiful _

_to me, oh you're everything, _

_Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me. _

_Yes to me. _

Jesse spun her to him and pressed her close. Whispering the words softly into her ear.

_Yeah you're beautiful _

_Yeah you're beautiful _

_God Damn you're beautiful _

_To me. _

_To me._

A small smile still spread on her lips as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Jesse. You always know how to make me feel better." She said.

"Any time." he paused and looked at her. "No. Seriously. Any time. Day, or night. I'm there."

She burst out laughing at his faux seriousness. What she didn't know was that Jesse was completely serious. He would race over to her house in the middle of the night, if she needed him. Some how his life had become about her, and her happiness.

"We should get back." She sighed. "They'll be wondering what happened, and why you're here." 

They headed back into the restaurant, with their heads held high. Not a thought of Finn in Rachel's mind.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is. What did you think? Reviews are SOOOO welcome. Any suggestions, or anything like that is also appreciated.

Song used: Chester See- God Damn You're Beautiful. [.com/watch?v=jVl5s1e0Oo4]


	3. Chapter 3: Leavin

**A/N: You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot to me. As I write this, this story is about to get 300 hits! WOO HOO! Your reviews make my day!**

**For this chapter I kinda used someone else's idea of how Finn could cause trouble, but I did it a different way. I don't remember who's idea it was but you'll know it when you see it. Thank you whoever. **

**Northstar61, yes Jesse knocked on the door. He is a gentleman after all. ;) And no her dads didn't see him, I thought it was too soon to bring them into this, but it should happen in the next few chapters... or this one...who knows. **

**Anyway, here is chapter three! **

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse had been hanging out for the past week and a half. Everyday they did something together. Everyday they almost crossed that line between friendship and lovers. However, they were happy. At least when they were together.<p>

When Rachel was with Jesse, she forgot about how Finn was mad at her, and how all her dreams depended on Nationals-at least her dreams for the near future. She didn't have a care in the world, when she was with Jesse, just joy.

Jesse felt the same way when he was with Rachel. It didn't matter that he had parents that he never saw and that they seemed to not want him. It didn't matter that they had never been to a performance or even told him they were proud of him. Rachel did everyday. She didn't even have to sometimes, she showed him, in her soft caresses and reassuring touches.

He was going to miss that when he went back to LA. Which was tomorrow. He wished he didn't have to go back, but he still had school. Rachel had already been back in school for a couple of days, but she still made time for him. She even made time to spend with Finn, which was less than she spent with Jesse. He took refuge in this fact.

_Even though she's still with him, she likes me better, _he thought, as he leaned against his car, waiting outside McKinley high for Rachel. He mentally stuck his tongue out at the freakishly tall boy, who had just stepped outside. Finn spotted Jesse, and stalked toward him. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat. Jesse's fist clenched.

"Picking Rachel up, I thought I would surprise her. Take her to the music store." he replied coolly.

"Dude. I'm her boyfriend, if anyone takes picks her up from school, it will be me, and _I'_ll take her to the music store. She doesn't need you to take her anywhere!" he was stepping closer to Jesse, who in return stood up to face him, letting him know he was not backing down. "Why don't you just go back to LA, and get some other guys chick? You've turned her into a bitch!" Fire flashed in Jesse's eyes, as he drew his fist back. How _dare _ he refer to Rachel as a bitch.

"FINN!" a beautiful, furious voice, stopped Jesse in his tracks. "_What _did you just say?" Finn flushed red as he turned to confront Rachel, who was now standing, arms folded across her chest, behind him.

"I...umm..just...he..." Finn rambled. Jesse was still struggling to control his anger.

" _I, umm, he, _SHUTUP!" she mocked. Finn hung his head. "You called me a _bitch_." she spat the words in his face. "You know, you say you love me, and that you only want to make me happy, but calling someone a bitch is a funny way of showing that. He didn't turn me into anything. _You_ did."

Finn went into defense mode. "Well you haven't shown that you love me! Gallivanting around with a guy who isn't me, that's embarrassing. Unless he's gay, its not cool! But you don't care cause you're a _selfish bitch_." he shot back. Rachel was just about to slap the taste right out of his mouth, when suddenly he was jerked around and then landed on the ground, wiping his mouth.

"If you _ever_ disrespect her like that again," he paused to squat down, face to face with Finn, "I'll break something." Rachel climbed into his car, and they left. Rachel didn't even look back at the boy who she was, somehow, still dating.

* * *

><p>Rachel riffled through the stacks of sheet music not really searching for anything, just looking. Jesse doing the same, but with stacks of CD's. He smiled when he came across one. Strutting over to a CD player, he popped the CD in, and returned to Rachel's side.<p>

_Hey baby girl  
>I've been watching you all day<br>Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
>You make me want to take you out and let it rain<br>I know you got a man but this is what you should say  
><em>

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
>You found somebody who does it better than he can<br>No more making you cry  
>No more them gray skies<br>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
>And we're leavin' never looking back again<br>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
>The one who's so so fly<br>The one to keep you high  
>Have you singing all night, like that<p>

Jesse danced around the shelves of the store dragging Rachel behind him.  
><em><br>Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
>Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is<br>Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
>So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man<br>_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
>You found somebody who does it better than he can<br>No more making you cry  
>No more them gray skies<br>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
>And we're leavin' never looking back again<br>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
>The one who's so so fly<br>The one to keep you high  
>Have you singing all night, like that<em>

She laughed and sang with him.

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Just tell him to the left left left<br>Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Cause we gone &amp; we gone &amp; we gone<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you deserve nothing but the best<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you need to tell him...<p>

Jesse wrapped his arms around her, continuing to sing from behind her with his head over her shoulder.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
>You found somebody who does it better than he can<br>No more making you cry  
>No more them gray skies<br>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
>And we're leavin' never looking back again<br>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
>The one who's so so fly<br>The one to keep you high  
>Have you singing all night, like that<em>

"Are you asking me to leave Finn?" she asked. Jesse just shot her a look that said _What do you think?_ She nodded and said "I know."

* * *

><p>Rachel was laying on her bed, thinking about her situation with Finn and Jesse, when her dad, Hiram, peeked his head through her door, knocking lightly. "Can I come in, sweetheart?"<p>

"Of course Daddy" Rachel sat up. "What's up?"

"Well, I noticed the other day, that you haven't really been here much, and you haven't really talked about Finn, which is unlike you. Is everything ok?" He held her hand, patting it affectionately. Rachel warred with herself about whether to tell him about Jesse or not. Hiram was the more understanding of her two fathers. Leroy was more headstrong, and testosterone driven. Hiram was timid, in a way. More loving, compassionate, and caring. She thought if her parents were going to find out about him, she hoped it would be Hiram.

"Everything is fine Daddy, but I do need to talk to you." He nodded for her to continue.

"Daddy, do you remember Jesse St. James?" she began. He hugged her and said "Oh baby. That's what this is about? It's in the past sweetheart, and he lost out on such a good thing." She gained hope when she heard '_it's in the past_'. Maybe he wouldn't be upset.

"No Daddy, that's not what this is about." He released her and listened intently. "Well, almost 2 weeks ago, Jesse came back to see me. He is on spring break you see, and well, he apologized, and we have been hanging out since then. He's changed so much Daddy. He even stood up for me when Finn was a jerk. He's held me while I cried, and made me so happy. He's my bestfriend."

Hiram stood up and began to pace. He wasn't angry, just over whelmed by all the information that was swirling around in his head. Rachel looked at him for a moment. "So are you ok with this?" she asked. He sat beside her again.

"Rachel. I'm ok with you being friends with him. However, I will never forget the way he left you. But I guess if he makes you happy, then I'm ok with it. I"m still going to be keeping an eye on him, and you." he said with a pint of his finger. "I'll talk to your father, try to get him to be as accepting, but it will be hard."

"Thank you Daddy!" she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"So Finn was a jerk, huh?" he asked. They continued talking about her life and such, for well over an hour, and Hiram expresses his disappointment at Finn. However he was proud of Jesse, and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel thought about Jesse more and more every day. It was this day that she had been dreading. The day he would fly back to LA. She had never wanted spring break to end. As she prepared to meet him at the airport to see him off, she reminisced about their previous non-dates. The more she thought about the way he looked at her, the way he held her and always made her feel better not only about herself, but about everything, the more she realized, she was in love with him. She decided to try out saying the words, to see if they felt weird coming out of her mouth.<p>

"I love Jesse St. James." she pursed her lips. "I _love_ Jesse St. James." A small smile broke out on her face as she realized the words were true. She felt giddy. That is until she realized. What if he didn't love her back? What about Finn? She wasn't a cheater; she had already established that. And she really did still have feelings for Finn. Besides, Jesse was going to be on the complete opposite side of the country for at least three more months. She thought it best to just try and ignore the truth she had just stumbled upon.

"I'll see him off, and he'll never know. Until he gets back. Just until he gets back." _Just until he gets back. _She applied this to more than just not telling Jesse she was in love with him, but also how long she would endure her relationship with Finn. Maybe giving them a second chance. Maybe Jesse was just blocking her emotions for Finn. Only time would tell how she truly felt about them both.

* * *

><p>Jesse was depressed in a way. He had been trying to ignore the fact that he had just barely gotten Rachel back in his life, and now he was leaving...again. He felt knots in the pit of his stomach at the memory. God, how he hated to leave her. He had to admit, he was falling for her. Heck, if he didn't want her to say it first, he would have already said 'I love you'. But he was stubborn like that.<p>

He pulled into her driveway, and braved the looks that Leroy shot out the window at him. Jesse just shook his head and exited the car. He walked up to the door, full of melancholia. He was just about to knock when Leroy opened the door, a look of calm violence in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is Rachel ready to go?" Jesse said, surprising himself at how sad he sounded.

"Jesse." Leroy acknowledged him. "She's upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a minute. Come in." he demanded, rather than asked.

"Thank you, sir."

"Look, Jesse. Rachel may have forgiven you, but I remember how broken you left her. If it happens again it won't be pretty." Leroy shot daggers at him. Then walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Jesse." Hiram said from behind him, his arms crossed on his chest. Hiram shifted uncomfortably. "Ditto." then he, too, stalked into the kitchen. At this Jesse had to snicker. He didn't expect that.

"JESSE!" Rachel exclaimed in delight. "And inside my house!" she laughed, standing in front of him. "Hope they didn't make you uncomfortable."

Jesse shook his head. "Never".

Then they walked out and got into his car. Jesse had a surprise pit-stop in store for Rachel, before they headed to the airport, where her dad's would meet them to pick her up. She was going to love what he had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Chapter three. This one was hard to pull out of my big head (lol sad but true). But it was a nice one, I think. **

**I put a link to a playlist with the songs I plan to use, and have used on my profile, if anyone wants to take a look. Some of them probably won't make it into the story but, meh.**

**song used: Jesse McCartney- Leavin'**

**Reviews make it harder for Jesse to leave!**


	4. Chapter 4: People Will Say We're In Love

**A/N: 650 hits. My mind is blown. I've never let anyone read anything I write except for a few close friends. So when I started posting I was afraid that no one would like it. Hopefully those 600+ people stick around. Thanks so much guys. **

**Without further adieu, Chapter 4. **

* * *

><p>Jesse was dreading their goodbye, but he wanted to make the most of it. He picked her up hours earlier than was necessary. He had worked really hard on this, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He remembered her dream was to play the leads in <em>Evita<em>, and _Funny Girl_, and to play Laurey in _Oklahoma_. She wanted to play to a sold out crowd, but this was the best he could do. He had had to pull a few strings, spend a couple hundred, and work his butt off, but he knew it was worth it.

It was worth it when Rachel walked into Carmel High's auditorium, to see it set up like a scene from _Wicked, _with cardboard people set up in the seats. Although it wasn't top of the list, it was still one of Rachel's favorites. Her face lit up in awe.

"Jesse, how did you do this." she asked

"Oh, you know. I still have a few friends here. And I'm actually a better carpenter than I thought." he smirked.

Rachel raced forward and up onto the stage.

"Sing!" Jesse yelled, as he sat in one of the chairs, just like she had done to him. "'_Convince me_' that you belong up there." he chided.

Rachel squared her shoulders, and began to sing a song from _Wicked._

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

_And just for this moment_  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>  
><em>I've lost all resistance<em>  
><em>And crossed some borderline<em>  
><em>And if it turns out<em>  
><em>It's over too fast<em>  
><em>I'll make every last moment last<em>  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>

Jess took the part of Fiyero_._

_Maybe I'm brainless_  
><em>Maybe I'm wise<em>  
><em>But you've got me seeing<em>  
><em>Though different eyes<em>  
><em>Somehow I've fallen<em>  
><em>Under your spell<em>  
><em>And somehow I'm feeling<em>  
><em>It's up that I fell<em>

Rachel joined back in. Their voices mingling through the air.

_Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<em>

Jesse was singing alone again. But took the stage beside her.

_Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<em>

Together they sang the next part.

_And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>

Jesse smiled through this.

_What is it?_

Rachel acted her part wonderfully.

_It's just for the first time,_  
><em>I feel ... wicked<em>

Rachel smiled at Jesse and said "Convinced?" with an eyebrow quirked.

"Not yet. You've still got three more sets to do." He said walking over to the stage sings and pulling a large wooden backdrop, with a scene from _Evita. _She gasped.

"Do I sing for this one too?" she asked.

"Of course. You _are_ Eva Peron afterall." He smiled, putting the backdrop in place.

She smiled, and turned to face the ocean of seats before her.

_It won't be easy  
>You'll think it strange<br>When I try to explain how I feel  
>That I still need your love<br>After ll that I've done  
>You won't believe me...<em>

Her song floated out, filling the auditorium. She was getting to play her dream roles, if only by pretend, but it was the best feeling in the world. It didn't matter that there wasn't a sold out crowd, she was just happy to be able to play such an influential role.

Her song drifted to a close, and Jesse rose to get the next backdrop. This one from _Funny Girl_

_Oh, my man, I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright all right<br>What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

Jesse couldn't help but wonder if she was singing to him. Hope filled him as his eyes began to fill with tears, that he quickly wiped away.

_For whatever my man is  
>I am his<br>forever more  
>Oh my man I love him so<br>He'll never know  
>All my life is just despair<br>But I don't care  
>When he takes me in his arms<br>The world is bright all right  
>What's the difference if I say<br>I'll go away  
>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday<br>For whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<em>

"Rachel that was amazing."

"You really think so?" she shyly asked.

"Yes, I do. But you've got one more number. Make it a good one." he kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a moment, before heading to get the next backdrop.

Jesse knew which song she would pick. _"People Will Say We're In Love" _

Rachel began with a thick accent.

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

Jesse chimed in with the same thick accent, making Rachel chuckle_._

_Why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors?_

This was Rachel's verse. She took center stage, causing Jesse to fall back and watch.

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue  
>Here is the gist,<br>A practical list of "don'ts" fer you.  
>Don't throw bouquets at me<br>Don't please my folks to much  
>Don't laugh at my jokes too much.<br>People will say we're in love._

Jesse rolled his eye, exaggeratedly. And laughed.

_Laugh at your jokes-_

Rachel sang the next part ticking things off on her fingers.

_Don't sigh and gaze at me.  
>Your sighs are so like mine.<br>Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
>People will say we're in love!<br>Don't start collecting things  
>Give me my rose and my glove.<br>Sweetheart, they're suspecting things  
>People will say we're in love.<em>

Jesse grabbed her hands, singing directly to her.

_Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I  
>Why do you take the trouble to bake my fav'rite pie?<br>Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree,  
>Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.<br>Don't praise my charm too much  
>Don't look so vain with me<br>Don't stand in the rain with me  
>People will say we're in love.<em>

_Don't take my arm to much_  
><em>Don't keep your hand in mine<em>  
><em>Your hand feels so grand in mine<em>  
><em>People will say we're in love!<em>  
><em>Don't dance all night with me<em>  
><em>'till the stars fade from above<em>  
><em>They'll see it's alright with me<em>  
><em>People will say we're in love!<em>

They both laughed, looking at each other. Jesse still held her hands in his. Noticing this they stopped laughing, and looked at their hands, their eyes followed up the others arms, till they landed on their eyes. They next thing they knew they were both lunging for the others lips.

Jesse was beginning to think he had some strange affinity for walls, because he had pressed her up against the sturdy backdrop before he had even thought about it. He didn't care much about that while he stuck his tongue in her mouth, and feeling hers shoot out to meet his. She tasted so sweet, that he never wanted to break the kiss, but their lungs said otherwise, and they broke apart panting and gasping for air.

"Umm..." Rachel tried to speak.

"Yeah," Jesse backed away from her, trying to conceal the growing hard on in his pants. "Let's go...umm..get lunch..." he finished.

She just grinned and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very lyrical chapter. I hadn't meant to put soo many lyrics in but I couldn't stop myself. Already working on chapter 5, and it should be up tomorrow, or later tonight if I get it done. Not much content this chapter but next chapter will be less fluff. Also bit of a short chapter. I just don't want Jesse to leave yet! lol **

**Reviews help me get chapters done! **


	5. Chapter 5: Bye, Bye Baby

**A/N:* Wipes tears* You guys truly are amazing and everyday you get more amazing. Almost 1,000 hits on this story and I can't express to you guys how much that means. Especially the ones who leave such nice reviews. Like I said before I normally let select few read my stuff, but you guys have helped me get over that fear, and I thank you for that. I love every single one of you guys, for this story's success. Again thank you.**

**Tough chapter, but I muddled through it. Chapter 5 ladies and gents! **

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel ate as at a small pizza place they loved. Things were, a little awkward, but nothing they couldn't ignore. Jesse looked out the window to see the sun getting lower in the sky. <em>Too bad it couldn't last.<em> He thought. He thought about how beautiful Rachel was, and how he loved her and didn't want to leave her. He couldn't help but thinking about how as soon as he felt she would be in Finn's arms instead of his.

_But I deserve it. After what I did to her. I'm lucky she's even friends with me. She could do better than me. _But he didn't want her to do better than him. More than anything in the world, he wanted to be with her. He couldn't let her just forget about him and run back to Finn.

And then Jesse got an idea. He got a wonderful, awful, idea. Although it sounds horrible, Jesse knew that by pushing her away, he would only make his bond with her stronger. She was just the kind of persistent, strong willed person with a need for affection, that this would work on. But he had to work fast.

* * *

><p>They were in the car, on their way to the airport, when Jesse put his evil plan into action.<p>

"Rachel, you're still with Finn, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yep." she seemed put off by having to answer this way. He couldn't say he blamed her.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking," she turned to face him, "but, why are you still with him?"

"Ugh." she was clearly over the whole 'Finchel' thing. "Because if I break up with him, the Glee club will suffer. He'll start doing that whole whiny bitch thing he does, and won't wanna sing. And then Nationals will be a thing of the past." Jesse had to laugh at her term of affection she gave to him. '_whiny bitch'. I like it. _

"Well after Nationals what are you gonna do?" he prodded.

"Duh, Jesse. Break up with him so I can be with you." She grabbed his hand, holding it gingerly in hers.

"Ah...well, that's the thing." he pulled the car over to the shoulder. "I don't know if that's the best thing for you." Tears began to build in her eyes. " I don't deserve you. After all the shit I put you though." Jesse let his face contort with the pain of the truth.

"Jesse, its in the past." She touched his face, as hers softened. "Jesse, I want to be with you." He nodded and pulled back onto the road.

He selected a track on his ipod, stage 2 of his plan now in action. All he had to do was sing now.

_I think you can do much better than me  
>After all the lies that I made you believe<br>And guilt kicks in and I start to see  
>The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be<em>

_I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remembered what it feels like beside you<em>

_I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<em>

_While looking through your old box of notes  
>I found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for<br>If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
>That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room<em>

_I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remembered what it feels like beside you<em>

_I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<em>

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
>Wish I never would've said it's over<br>And I can't pretend_

_I won't think about you when I'm older  
>'Cause we never really had our closure<br>This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<em>

_I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<em>

_And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<em>

_And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<br>And I think you should know this_

Finally as his song finished. Rachel has silent tears running down her face. Jesse couldn't keep his from brimming over his lids, either. His plan was backfiring on him, and him alone. It was working perfectly on her, but making him look like a girl. At least thats what he thought. Rachel thought it was because he truly believed the words he had just sang, and truth be told, he did.

"Jesse. In my eyes, no one is better than you." Rachel had to stop herself. She had almost told him she loved him. "What happened doesn't matter anymore. Because, for one that was one...circumstance." That wasn't the word for his planning with Shelby, and breaking her heart but it worked. "And for another, you've changed. You're my other half." she chuckled as she pulled out the cheesy air heart and "You." she bit her lip as she drew the air heart. "Complete me." she giggled, and Jesse chuckled a little too.

_She really is perfect, isn't she? _That was the moment, that he knew he truly did love Rachel. He had known it was love before, with her, but he thought it was just one of those high school loves. Puppy love, if you will. No, this was real love. _She's the one._

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled into the airport parking lot. Rachel's eyes brimming over again. Jesse wiped a few tears away, with his thumb.<p>

"Why are you crying Rachel?"

"Because you are leaving. What if when you come back you don't want me?" she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never not want you Rachel."

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yes. I will always mean that." he said leaning down to kiss her. He softly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against him, causing him to smile.

They exited the car hand-in-hand, Jesse's suitcase in his free hand.

Rachel began to softly sing to him as they walked through the airport.

_Bye bye baby, remember you're my baby_

_when they give you the eye._

_Although I know that you care, won't you write and declare_

_That though on the loose, you are still on the square._

_I'll be gloomy, but send that rainbow to me,_

_Then my shadows will fly_

_Though you'll be gone for a while, _

_I know that I'll be smiling with my baby, by and by. _

Jesse chimed in, taking over the after parts.

_(Bye, bye baby, so long!)_

_Bye bye baby (just remember that you're my baby when.)_

_When they give you the eye._

_(And although we know that you care, you just write and declare)_

_That though on the loose, you are still on the square._

_I'll be gloomy (gloomy), but send that rainbow to me_

_(Then the shadows will fly)_

_Though you'll be gone for a while, _

_I know that I'll be smiling_

_With my baby by and by (Bye, bye baby)_

Jesse bent to kiss her and was met with passion. He didn't even notice all the people clapping around them. Finally he noticed and they broke apart, waving slightly in embarrassment.

They proceeded to where they were to depart from each other. Jesse wrapped Rachel up in a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." she said.

"Well maybe you can come see me." he said and slipped an envelope into her jacket pocket. He knew she would never accept what was in it knowingly.

"Maybe but I doubt my parents will pay for me to go and see a boy who they do not like." she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh they will. I can feel it." Jesse smirked. Rachel clung closer to him, as his flight was called.

"I don't want you to go." He felt hot tears soaking through his shirt.

"I know, love. I know. I don't wanna go either." he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

Eventually he had to peel her off of him and set off for his plane. "I'll call you when I get there." he said placing a kiss on her forehead. She nodded, and wiped tears from her eyes. She watched as he gave her one last look before disappearing through his gate.

Rachel turned to find her fathers standing behind her. Hiram opened his arms wide for her. She ran to him and collapsed, crying, into his arms.

"He'll be back soon, dear. It's only 3 months. He'll be here all summer then." he assured her. Leroy carried her out to the car, and they rode home in silence.

_He's the one._ Rachel knew he was.

* * *

><p>Jesse's heart clenched when he looked at Rachel for the last time before getting onto the plane. He almost couldn't keep from crying on the plane thinking about how she was probably crying into her dad's shirt right now. He was more worried about her being ok than he was about not crashing and dying in a horrible plane accident. Which wasn't like him. Usually he was worried about malfunctions and terrorists, but today he only cared about Rachel.<p>

His flight didn't last long. Only four and a half hours. As soon as he got back to his dorm, although he would never admit it to anyone, he crumpled on his bed and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Short but sweet. The ending was probably because the song from an earlier chapter was playing while I wrote it, and it makes me sad. It's God Damn You're Beautiful- by Chester See. Look him up on youtube. **

**Accidentally left some info from the last chapter out so here it is.**

**Songs Used: As Long As You're Mine- Wicked Soundtrack**

**People Will Say We're In Love-Oklahoma Soundtrack**

**Don't Cry for Me Argentina-Evita Soundtrack**

**Songs used this chapter: Frank Sinatra-Bye Bye Baby**

**Better Than Me-Hinder**

**Please Review! I would very much appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6: 2 AM

**A/N: I'm trying to make these author's notes shorter, but I just can't get over how awesome you guys are. But you all knew that. I won't get all sappy on you guys again but, Thank You. That is all. **

**Chapter 6. **

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke in her bed. Her room was dark and her head was pounding. She looked to the digital clock that glowed beside her bed. 2 Am. It had only been a matter of hours since she had last seen Jesse. It would only be 11 where Jesse was. She picked her phone up to call him. He was probably already in bed though.<p>

_I can do this. _She thought._ It's only 3 months. I went much much longer than that without seeing him. I can handle three months. _

Rachel closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She lay there for what seemed to be hours, with no success. Again she turned to the clock. 2:05. She sighed, and got up, taking her cell phone and jacket to the back yard. She wondered through the yard to the gazebo and sat there, thinking about her past with Jesse. She hugged her jacket closed around her.

She had always said that she hoped one day she would be able to forgive him, but she never thought it would have happened so fast. She had always told everyone that asked, that she was over him. Finn had even asked her, if Jesse were to come back, would she let him back in her life. She had said, no, she didn't know if she was strong enough. Now all that didn't matter anymore. He _was_ back, and he _was_ in her life. For good.

Rachel did something she often did sitting in the gazebo by herself; she sang.

_Snow falls on the city  
>white on white<br>It's the color of hope  
>on an unforgiving night<br>you kissed me into ruins  
>sin on sin<br>now I've gotta love your love letters  
>written on my skin<em>

I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
>If i said I was truly over you<br>my heart would say amen  
>but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am.<br>If I admit I can't get used to this  
>will my heart break again?<br>as i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

someone's scratchy music through the walls.  
>sirens weavin' thru the streets<br>i must have missed your call  
>gathering up these nights<br>black on black  
>i know your voice like it's my own<br>and it makes my heart go slack

I can't tell the stars  
>From the downtown lights<br>If I said I was truly over you  
>My heart would say amen<br>But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
>If I admit I can't get used to this<br>Will my heart break again?  
>As I fall<br>Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh  
>If I said I was truly over you<br>My heart would say amen  
>But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM<br>If I admit I can't get used to this  
>Will my heart break again?<br>As I fall  
>Into the waiting arms of 2 AM<br>Of 2 AM

Rachel stood looking out the gazebo, thinking about where Jesse was and what he was doing. A chill ran through her and she shoved her hands into her pockets, only to find an envelope in one of them. She pulled it out, with a puzzled look on her face. She turned it over in her hands, and saw that it said _Rachel_.

She ripped open the back, and pulled out a letter.

_Rachel,_

_I know that you are going to be mad at me for getting these for you, and you'll spend time trying to think of ways to make it up to me, but don't bother. These are as much for you as they are for me. The are open, so you can chose when to use them. I already miss you and I haven't even left yet. _

_See you soon, _

_Jesse St. James_

_P.S. Again, stop being mad because I spent money on you. You know how my parents are. _

Rachel smiled as she read the letter. He knew her so well. She reached into the envelope and pulled out the remaining items. She gasped slightly when she realized there were 3 round trip plane tickets to Los Angeles in her hands. Anger flashed through her when she realized how much that must have cost, but then she remembered his words. _Don't get angry._

She smiled and looked up into the night sky, at the stars above her, wondering about Jesse again.

* * *

><p>Jesse laid on the roof of his range rover, looking up at the stars, thinking about Rachel, and wondering if she had found the tickets yet. He didn't care if she got mad, as long as she came to see him he didn't care if she yelled at him the whole time, as long as he got to be with her.<p>

He knew how Rachel was about him spending money on her- she wasn't too happy about it. But it wasn't like he was going to spend it on himself. Besides his parents gave him all the money he needed for every little trivial thing. This, however, was something that he truly wanted, so he gladly took up their offer to pay for tickets.

Jesse's parents were wonderful to him. He loved them, and they gave him everything. If he was being honest, he would have said he was spoiled. They bought him everything he could have ever wished for, and had never missed more than a handful of performances-they tried their best to get out of business trips, and things of the sort when he had something going on, but some nights there was no way around it. They were so supportive, both financially and emotionally.

But Jesse got so much crap for it. His parents donated the most money for Vocal Adrenaline's boosters, they were practically the ones that bought the auditorium for them. For this reason, everyone thought Jesse's parents bought him his scholarship to UCLA, and he never knew if people were really his friends, or just friendly to him to get his money.

Jesse had worked so hard to show everyone that he had earned the spotlight in Vocal Adrenaline, and he was always trying to overcome his circumstances- although they were good to him. He just wanted to show everyone that he could make it on his own, and that he truly did have talent. His voice was the one thing he could say his parents hadn't bought for him.

They had payed for his dance lessons, acting lessons, piano lessons, payed for him to go to the best school in the area with the best show choir, and academics, they even payed for him to have a tutor who basically did all his work for him, even though he could do it himself. He was tired of having them live his life for him, and that's why he went away to college.

Because no one knew him in LA. He could make friends for real this time. He could hide that he had money, and really show his talent. He could rough it in the dorms and live off Ramen Noodles. He could just be normal for a change. Well, of course that is, normal anywhere but on stage. He was the star on stage, and everyone knew it. It only made it sweeter that every knew he had worked to get the spotlight, and he loved it.

The only thing that would have made things better, was having Rachel there with him. As he looked up to the stars above him, he thought maybe, just maybe, the one he loved was looking at the same stars.

This thought put him such at ease that he fell asleep laying on the hood of his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter again, but I thought it was a goo place to stop. Considering what's coming next, you would too. I was thinking about making next chapter very very VERY lyrical. Maybe with 3-4 songs, it won't all be lyrics but I have big plans. **

**I had originally picked out specific fonts for Jesse and Rachel but apparently they won't show up here. =(**

**Song in this chapter: 2 AM- Alexz Johnson.**

**Reviews help Jesse's street cred! lol**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye, You Suck

**A/N: So almost didn't get to write this chapter. There was an emergency, and therapy to take my sister to, and blah blah blah. But I'm gonna try to get as much done as I can today and post it. It might be short and cut off at a weird place, but I'm gonna try not to. My friend pointed out the Rachel is kind of cheating on Finn by kissing Jesse, and stuff, but Rachel doesn't see it that way. She thinks that she isn't connected to Finn emotionally, or physically anymore, and that they are only technically still dating. However Finn thinks she loves him. Just thought I should clarify.**

**I also don't know if I had said this already, but I'm gonna try and post a new chapter every day, except Sundays. I never know what I'm doing on Sundays and I get to the point where I just can't type anymore. But other than that, and a hectic morning, here is Chapter Seven. **

* * *

><p>Almost 3 weeks had past since Rachel had seen Jesse. It was getting to the point where it was unbearable. She couldn't take not seeing him everyday, or just running around with him. She missed her bestfriend. He was more than that to her, but for the time being, that's what she would call him.<p>

Sure they texted all day long, and IMed after school. He called her everyday after his classes were finished, and before he went to bed. But it wasn't enough. She had already decided to use the first of her plane tickets, and had discussed it with her Dad's, who had approved with conditions. Now she just had to tell Finn. _This will be interesting. _She thought.

* * *

><p>Jesse was surprised to find a letter from Rachel in the mail that day. He had just come back from his run around campus, and checked the mail, hoping for a CD he had ordered off the Internet. He pulled the headphones from his ears as he tore open the letter, jogging up the flights of stairs to his dorm.<p>

_Jesse,_

_I have found your gift and I accept the tickets on one condition; You let me repay you in some way._

Jesse paused as less than innocent thoughts ran through his head.

_I already booked a flight for a week after I expect you should receive this letter. I hope it gets there on time. Just to be sure, it's two weeks after I'm writing this._

Jesse checked the date in the top corner of the letter. It was written a week ago. She would be there that weekend. His heart fluttered with excitement.

_I'm going to tell Finn where I am going. I would say that I hope he takes it better than I expect, but to be honest I'm coming whether he says yes or not. Just thought you should know._

_Love Always,_

_Rachel Berry_

Jesse was beyond excited. She would be there in a week. Only a week until he would see her. He flew the rest of the way up the stairs to his room. He turned on the happiest music he had and jumped in the shower.

* * *

><p>"You're flying out to see him?" Finn yelled at Rachel making her flinch, she stood her ground though. "Rachel do you know how bad that looks on me? Letting my girlfriend go see her college ex-boyfriend in another state? It looks like I'm asking you to cheat on me!"<p>

"Finn, it doesn't matter what you say, I _am_ going to see Jesse." She squared her shoulders, and stuck her nose up in the air, defiantly.

Finn slammed his fist into the locker behind him. "NO. You are not."

"Yes. I am."

"Rachel if you get on that plane, we're over." He shook with anger. Rachel, looked at him surprised. After a moment of silence, she sauntered over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." She saw the hurt, anger, and disappointment on his face, as she turned and walked away from him. She saw what on his face what she was sure was on her face the day of the egging. This was different thought. She hadn't betrayed him, or smashed an egg on his head. She had just made a decision. She made a decision that he had forced her to make, and he couldn't handle the consequences of it.

* * *

><p>[That week at glee club...]<p>

"Alright guys, are you ready for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schuester asked the class. There was a din of agreements and acknowledgements.

"This week's assignment is a relatively tricky one." he began. "I've noticed some of you are having...disagreements with one another." The teacher thought back to the last couple weeks, Mercedes and Santana, Kurt and Quinn, Puck and Tina, Rachel and Finn. They had all be arguing this week. Most of them over trivial things.

"So this week's assignment. You are to pick a song that says exactly what you wanna say to the person you have been butting heads with. Remember to keep it clean guys." Mr. Schue thought this would be a wonderful way to get the kids to vent their feelings, and settle things in a controlled way.

Rachel and Finn both raised their hands at the same time, and in unison said "Mr. Schue, I'd like to go ahead and do my assignment." They looked at each other with venom in their glares.

"Umm...Finn why don't you go first." he said taking a seat.

The music kicked in a Schue knew he had made a mistake. Finn stared into Rachel's eyes. Never breaking this throughout the performance.

_What if I wanted to break_  
><em>Laugh it all off in your face<em>  
><em>What would you do?<em>

_What if I fell to the floor_  
><em>Couldn't take all this anymore<em>  
><em>What would you do, do, do?<em>

_Come break me down_  
><em>Marry me, bury me<em>  
><em>I am finished with you<em>

_What if I wanted to fight_  
><em>Beg for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>What would you do?<em>

_You say you wanted more_  
><em>What are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>I'm not running from you<em>

_Come break me down_  
><em>Marry me, bury me<em>  
><em>I am finished with you<em>

_Look in my eyes_  
><em>You're killing me, killing me<em>  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>

_I tried to be someone else_  
><em>But nothing seemed to change<em>  
><em>I know now, this is who I really am inside<em>

_Finally found myself_  
><em>Fighting for a chance<em>  
><em>I know now, this is who I really am<em>

_Come break me down_  
><em>Marry me, bury me<em>  
><em>I am finished with you, you, you<em>

_Look in my eyes_  
><em>You're killing me, killing me<em>  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>

_Come, break me down_  
><em>Break me down<em>  
><em>Break me down<em>

_What if I wanted to break?_  
><em>What if I, what if I, what if I<em>  
><em>Bury me, bury me<em>

Rachel just laughed humorlessly as Finn took his seat. She raised her hand to go next.

"That was...good, Finn. Rachel, you're up next." Schuester said.

Rachel surprised him with something he never thought she would do...punk rock. He laughed a little in his surprised state as she danced around Finn and the room, grabbing the other students to dance with her.

_You're like the guy on the phone in his Lamborghini_  
><em>Talking with the male while his wife's on the other line<em>  
><em>He will never say that really, really, truly loves her<em>  
><em>He just doesn't have time<em>

_You're like the friend that was more like an enemy_  
><em>An evil smile that will get you anything you need<em>  
><em>No one will ever really know that they just don't have time<em>

_There's only so much abuse that I'm gonna take_  
><em>You're wasting all my time!<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Never really liked you<em>  
><em>No more "What's up?"<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care anymore<em>

_Goodbye, you suck_  
><em>Said I never liked you<em>  
><em>So long, good luck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>

_You're like the bully in my high school down the street_  
><em>Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat<em>  
><em>She will never say that she's really, really, truly sorry<em>  
><em>She will never shine<em>

_You're like the phone call that I always seem to get_  
><em>20 times a day, just convincing me to place a bet<em>  
><em>But I'm not gonna answer, I'm not gonna answer<em>

_There's only so much abuse that I'm gonna take_  
><em>You're wasting all my time!<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Never really liked you<em>  
><em>No more "What's up?"<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care anymore<em>

_Goodbye, you suck_  
><em>Said I never liked you<em>  
><em>So long, good luck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Never really liked you<em>  
><em>No more "What's up?"<em>

_'Cause I don't care anymore_

_Goodbye, you suck_  
><em>Said I never liked you<em>  
><em>So long, good luck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_You were so overrated anyway_  
><em>Way to perfect for my taste<em>  
><em>I wish I could've seen this long ago<em>  
><em>The happy ending seeing you alone<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Never really liked you<em>  
><em>No more "What's up?"<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care anymore<em>

_Goodbye, you suck_  
><em>Said I never liked you<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>  
><em>Never really liked you<em>  
><em>No more "What's up?"<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care anymore<em>

_Goodbye, you suck_  
><em>Said I never liked you<em>  
><em>So long, good luck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>

_Goodbye, you suck!_  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>  
><em>Goodbye, you suck!<em>

The class roared with laughter and applause when the number was done. Finn stormed out of the classroom, which went unnoticed by the class.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Schue rubbed his face firmly with his hands in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reunion next chapter hopefully. I found that Shiloh song on youtube randomly a few days after I started this fanfiction, and just knew Rachel had to sing it to Finn originally hadn't planned on bringing the group into this but it worked out better. I really wish you guys could see the custom fonts I picked out for Jesse and Rachel. They are perfect! Ugh. **

**Like I said very lyrical chapter, and a bit choppy in places, but it worked, and I need a nap. Lol. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. **

**Songs Used: **

**The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Goodbye, You Suck- Shiloh**

**Reviews keep Rachel's plane from being delayed!**


	8. Chapter 8: That's The Truth

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks to Lynn and Northstar61, my two most loyal reviewers. They review every chapter and I always look forward to what they have to say. They are one of the reasons I'm continuing this story. Every chapter there are less and less people reading and it gets discouraging, but then I read the reviews, and I can write another chapter. I read reviews before I start every new chapter. So..thanks guys. **

**Chapter 8**.

* * *

><p>Rachel's plane ride seemed to last forever, even though it was really only 4 and a half hours. She had spent the flight thinking about what her 'friends' had said to her about Jesse.<p>

* flashback*

"_Rachel, he's just using you again. He is just trying to lure you away from practices so that we suck for nationals, and his alma mater wins!" Mercedes stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Yeah Rachel, he doesn't care about you! It's always been a game to him! He got the high score when he turned your head into an omelet." Finn spat. "God, you're so stupid, Rachel!"_

_Puck broke in with a joke, "Yeah, egg's Benedict. That's what we should call him." Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Some glaring, some looking like they were thinking '_he can't be that stupid'.

"_Jesse does too care about me. And I care about him, and I trust him. I believe him when he says that he won't hurt me again. He doesn't even talk to Shelby anymore, and he hated Vocal Adrenaline. It doesn't matter what you guys say, I'm going to see him." Rachel had retorted before storming out of the room. _

Now that she was here, she couldn't help but wonder if they were right. She had lied when she said she trusted him. She wasn't sure if she did or not. She knew that his face lit up when she walked into a room. She knew the way he looked at her, and the way he made her feel. But she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe they were right.

* * *

><p>Jesse fidgeted excitedly in his seat at the terminal, flowers in hand. He couldn't decide between lilies, sweet peas, or carnations, so he got a bouquet of all three. Nothing big, but a small bouquet to greet her with. He ran a hand through his curls in frustration at the anticipation. He paced as her flight landing was announced.<p>

Jesse straightened his clothes as he searched for her in the crowd that had exited the plane. When he finally saw her, he almost didn't recognize her. All the air, escaped his lungs at once, as he took her in. She had on black skinny jeans, a white button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and a gray scarf, which he could only assume was for decoration considering how hot it was outside.

She stopped for a moment and looked around, searching for him. When she spotted him her face lit up and a wide smile spread on her face. He threw a hand above his head and then spread his arms open for her. She ran toward him leaving her bag behind, and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He spun her around, squeezing her to him.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you sooo much more." he said.

He released her from his grip and set her on the ground, before holding the flowers out in offering to her. She gasped a little and smiled.

"Aw, their beautiful." she said, taking them gingerly from his hands.

"I couldn't decide, so I got them all." he replied nervously. She just giggled and kissed his chastely on the lips. Together they walked back to get her bags, and headed home, to his dorm.

* * *

><p>The room was small, as was normal for a dorm room. 15X15 was the average dorm size at UCLA. Jesse set Rachel's bags by the door, while she looked around. There was a twin bed pushed up into a corner of the room, stretching out along one wall, and a desk against the opposite wall with some shelves above it. Rachel wondered around the room, looking at the posters, pictures, books, and other things that made the room his. This was where she would be staying for the next three days. Although it was already late in the day for them to do much of anything, Jesse convinced her to come to a party with him. A normal thing for a college student on a Friday night. However they still had hours before the party, so they wondered to the mess hall to get something to eat.<p>

They sat at a table eating their dinner, when a tall, burly boy sneaked up behind Jesse and clapped him on the back.

"Jesse! Where you been lately? You coming to the party tonight?" the boy asked as he eyed Rachel. "Who's your friend?" He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"This is Rachel, my _girlfriend_." he said pointedly. "Rachel, Chance. Chance is a friend of mine. We are both in the school A Capella group, Bruin Harmony."

"Jesse! I didn't know you were in an A Capella group!" Rachel could feel the excitement bubble up in her chest. "I want to hear you guys."

"You will at the party tonight." Chance chimed in. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Rachel. Jesse, I gotta go get stuff ready for tonight. We go on at 12. Later, dude." he once again patted Jesse on the shoulder, before walking away.

"He seems nice." Rachel said taking another bite.

"Yeah he's cool. The typically Cali-boy, but still he's awesome. He's kinda like the third in command in the group. Not that we have leaders, captains, or anything like that, other than a president, but even he doesn't say much. There are just some people who hold more authority than others. Just by being themselves. You know what I mean?" Jesse explained.

"Yeah, like you." Rachel smiled behind her fork. Jesse wasn't actually paying her attention, he was just ranting along.

"Yeah and Richie is just so soft spoken...Wait. That's not what this is about." he said finally catching her comment. He smiled despite his sternness.

"Oh, of course not. You were saying." she chided.

"I know that I kind of took over Vocal Adrenaline after regionals, but those kids needed a leader and Shelby was busy with Beth." he narrowed his eyes at her. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her.

"That's why took over New Directions, or at least almost did, until you left." Both flinched at the memory, but neither chose to acknowledge it.

"Fine! I'm an attention whore! But you are just like in that way. You, however, draw the spotlight. I kind of just jump into it." They both laughed, as Rachel nodded that it was true.

She wanted this moment to last forever, but knew that it couldn't. Especially not with what she was going to talk to him about later. She smiled weakly, enjoying the last of the ease of this trip.

* * *

><p>Dinner only lasted about an hour, so they headed back to his dorm to get ready for the party, even though they still had three hours till the party started, which was at 11.<p>

He laid on his bed and patted the spot beside him. Rachel reluctantly sat beside him. She thought this would go over better if she didn't lay with him.

"Jesse, there is something I want to talk to you about." she began. He propped up on his elbows to look at her.

"Shoot." he said, encouraging her.

"Well, the glee club kids, think that you are just trying to steal me away from practice, so that at nationals we won't do well and Vocal Adrenaline will win." He rolled his eyes. "And as much as I have come to trust you again, and believe you, I still am not sure that they aren't right. So I need you to tell me." She carefully said each word, and deliberately chose them.

"Tell you what Rachel? I already told you that I never really even liked Vocal Adrenaline. What more do you want me to say?" he was angry that she had even asked him this.

"Tell me that you really like me and that you aren't just using me. Tell me the truth."

"You already know the truth!" he said storming out of the room with clothes in hand. "I'll be ready to go by 11. See you then."

Rachel sat back on the bed and cried. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Jesse was angry. Not at Rachel, or at the glee club. We was angry that he had put them in a situation that would cause them to think these things, and cause her to doubt his feelings for her.<p>

He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go somewhere. He also had to come up with a way to make Rachel see, how he felt about her. He could think of only one way to express how he felt. Through song, as was their way of doing things. He pulled out his phone and dialed Chance's number. Chance picked up after the third ring.

"Hello? Jesse?" he said into the phone.

"Yeah, I need a favor. Can you get the guys and meet me in the auditorium?" Jesse asked, he as already hanging up when Chance agreed.

* * *

><p>When the clock read 11, Rachel headed to the door or the dorm room. Jesse was standing on the other side, hand raised like he was just about to knock when she opened the door.<p>

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Jesse said. "Ready to go?" She nodded and then closed the door behind her. She was a little bit more relaxed when she felt his large hand slip into her smaller one. A small smile appeared on her lips, despite, the fact she knew he was mad at her. They walked to the party in silence, and it was unbearable for Rachel.

They arrived at a frat house, with people everywhere and music vibrating the frame. A girl flew out of the house and fell on the lawn throwing up. Rachel cringed as they walked past her. Jesse squeezed her hand reassuringly. They continued into the house that was full of beer cans and grinding kids.

Chance swaggered up to them and threw and arm around them both.

"Everything is ready man. We are gonna kill it!" he whispered into Jesse's ear. Jesse smiled a bit, and nodded. The three of them walked toward the main room, which was dark and full of people dancing. Jesse pulled Rachel to the floor.

"Wanna dance?" he asked over his shoulder, but didn't wait for her answer, as he pulled her as close as possible to him. Rachel was nervous. She had never been one for this type of 'dancing' and had also never done so. Jesse smiled down at her, knowing the thoughts that were running through her mind.

He grabbed her hips and pulled them to his, swaying to the music. Rachel had a soft smile of her own spread on her face, as she began to get into the beat. Chance brought them a couple beers, and walked away, telling them to enjoy.

"You don't have to drink it, you know." He looked at her beer, and back to her.

She smirked and took a big gulp of the ale. Jesse raised his brows at her. She shrugged, and said "This isn't my first party." Although it wasn't, she still had also never been one to drink beer. She hated the stuff, but refused to let it show on her face. Jesse took a drink of his and they continued to dance.

* * *

><p>A couple of beers later, and Rachel was a dancing fool. She could grind with the best of them, and Jesse was enjoying it way too much. He was starting to react to feel of her butt rubbing against him. So he was glad when Chance pulled him away, saying it was time to start the show.<p>

Jesse pulled Rachel to the front of the crowd that had gathered around a group of boys. A few microphones were set in front of them. The music cut off, and she realized that this must be Bruin Harmony. A large smile plastered across her face.

"You said you wanted me to tell you the truth, right?" Jesse asked her. She nodded, and he stepped back into line with the other boys. Jesse took the lead, and stood a step in front of everyone else.

_I feel like I've been put on trial with you  
>I know that something's wrong and I'm the one accused<br>When the verdicts in, it's us who's gonna lose  
>I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth<em>

_Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case  
>So much love to save<em>

The boys broke into choreography.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say  
>You're gonna be lonely<br>How can you treat like that  
>When I give my all to you<br>Cause I haven't been messin' around  
>I would never go out<br>And do the things you don't want me to do  
>Cause I can tell you right now<br>That you will never find the evidence on me  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I need a lawyer just to talk  
>Cause they're tellin' you what to say<br>They wish they had what we have  
>And its jealousy thats in the way.<br>Cause I can't sit round  
>And watch them build a case<br>Cause theres no savin' us now  
>I'm just doing this to clear my name<em>

_Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case  
>So much love to save<em>

_If you listen to the things that your friends say  
>You're gonna be lonely<br>How can you treat like that  
>When I give my all to you<br>Cause I haven't been messin' around  
>And I would never go out<br>And do the things you don't want me to do  
>Cause I could tell you right now<br>That you will never find the evidence on me  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>That's the truth<em>

Jesse stood in front of Rachel, holding her hand.

_Cause I shouldn't have to prove my case  
>So much love to save<br>Save, save, save_

_If you listen to the things that your friends say  
>You're gonna be lonely<br>How can you treat like that  
>When I give my all to you<br>Cause I haven't been messin' around  
>And I would never go out<br>And do the things you don't want me to do  
>Cause I could tell you right now<br>That you will never find the evidence on me  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
>And that's the truth<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Rachel smiled up to him and said "I believe you." He nodded, and the boys finished their set.

* * *

><p>The party had almost come to an end. It was about 2 when people began to leave. Bruin Harmony, the boys girlfriends and a few others stayed around talking about helping clean up.<p>

"You guys were really good tonight." Rachel said to the room. They returned with thanks and laughs.

"Aaaww. Thanks, baby" Jesse said in a baby talk voice, making her and everyone else laugh, as he leaned over to kiss her. He chuckled, and dragged a garbage bag to pick up some cans on the couch. "You know," he continued. "Rachel is a singer too. She wants to be on Broadway, and she's actually really good! The star of her Glee Club." Rachel blushed, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well let's hear it!" Richie, the president, exclaimed from across the room. She was surprised she remembered his name having only hear it skimmed over as Jesse went down the line introducing her earlier.

"Oh, no. I couldn't." she said shyly.

"Oh come on! How are you gonna be on Broadway, if you can't sing to a bunch of drunk college kids?" Chance said. Everyone laughed at the truth of his words. Jesse pushed her to the line of microphones, and she smiled. "Blow em' away." he said kissing her on the cheek.

Rachel relished in the way the whole group stopped and their eyes got wide as their jaws dropped.

_Honey please don't cry  
>Listen to me<br>There's no reason why  
>We shouldn't agree<em>

_If I hurt your feeling_  
><em>I apologize<em>  
><em>You're the only one<em>  
><em>That I idolize<em>  
><em>Don't cry baby<em>  
><em>Don't cry baby<em>  
><em>Dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Let's be sweethearts again<em>

_You know I didn't mean to_  
><em>Make you feel blue<em>  
><em>Honest I'll never do it again<em>

_Won't you forgive_  
><em>Won't you forget<em>  
><em>Do as I ask you to<em>  
><em>I'll never let you regret<em>  
><em>If you just start anew<em>  
><em>You know I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Oh so sorry<em>  
><em>Just don't cry baby<em>  
><em>There's no one but you<em>

_Won't you forgive_  
><em>Won't you forget<em>  
><em>Do as I ask you to<em>  
><em>I never let you regret<em>  
><em>Just start anew<em>  
><em>You know I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Oh so sorry<em>  
><em>Don't cry baby<em>  
><em>There's no one but you<em>

_Don't cry baby_  
><em>There's no one but you<em>

Jesse smirked, as the group finally came to life and started clapping.

"Wow!" Chance said. He grabbed Jesse by the shirt sleeve and pulled him toward him. "Dude, I think I'm in love with your girlfriend." Jesse laughed and just said "Don't even think about it."

Jesse walked up to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here." She nodded and they head our of the house and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bruin Harmony really is an all-male A Capella group at UCLA...I looked it up. Longer chapter this time, but it was fun to write. Hope you all like it.**

**Songs used this chapter:**

**That's the Truth-McFly**

**Don't Cry Baby- Madeleine Peyroux **

**Reviews make more chapters! **


	9. Chapter 9: Dream a Little Dream of Me

**A/N: So I know there have been issues with the reviews and everyone not being able to see them. For that reason, I almost didn't write this chapter today. I was worried that no one would know it was posted and they wouldn't be able to read it. However, I figured I should keep up the momentum of writing. If I stop now, I might not pick it back up. Either way, here it is. Chapter 9. **

* * *

><p>Both, Rachel and Jesse stood before the one bed in the room, just staring at it. Both wondering how sleeping in the same bed would go over, and if they could just sleep. Not that they didn't want to have sex, it was just that Jesse didn't want to push Rachel, and Rachel didn't know if she was ready.<p>

Jesse was nervous. He had been with other girls, and even shared a bed with the female members of Vocal Adrenaline, but they weren't Rachel. And although Jesse had had sex with girls, he had never, ever, taken anyone's virginity. Jesse knew that there was a line being presented to him. He could sleep on the floor, and build a wall between himself and that line, or he could sleep in the bed with her, and teeter dangerously on that line. Jesse liked to think that he "laughed in the face of danger" but this was not the type of danger he laughed at. Jesse decided that he would sleep on the floor.

Rachel was dubious. Dubious of two things. The first, was that she could sleep with Jesse and _not_ have sex with him. The other, that she was ready for that big of a step. She could feel the tension in the room, as they finally turned to each other.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Jesse said visibly relaxing. Rachel nodded. It was funny, because just like that, the tension dissipated. Jesse began making a make-shift bed on the floor with blankets. Rachel took her things and headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Rachel had secretly made a trip to Victoria's Secret. Tonight her pajamas were staying in the suitcase. She wasn't going to sleep with Jesse, but she could tease him a little bit. She chose a new Black and lace slip nightie. The silk slipped down her body easily, and she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She pulled her silk and lace black panties into place, and appreciated her selection. It wasn't low-cut but low enough to show what little cleavage she had, and it wasn't short, but let enough leg show, stopping just a little higher than mid-thigh. She brushed her hair and teeth, collected her things and padded back into the room.

She opened the door, and quickly covered her eyes, having found Jesse in nothing but boxer briefs. Her blush deepened as she heard Jesse's low chuckle. She had caught enough of a glimpse to see his defined and tones body, and to know that his boxer briefs clung in all the right places.

Jesse's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Rachel. _She isn't making this any easier, is she?_ He was thankful that she had covered her eyes, so she couldn't see him checking her out. He mentally groaned as he felt his body reacting to the sight of her.

He slipped under a blanket on the floor, and laid propped up on his elbows.

"Umm...are you decent?" She said, her voice shaking nervously.

He chuckled, again. "I'm decent." Rachel slowly, lowered her hand, and peeked at him to make sure. She tiptoed across the room and climbed under the covers. She settled into the bed as the silence settles on the room. Rachel began to sing lyrics in her head. She hadn't noticed till now that song she was thinking was playing in the background.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Jesse said, from his spot on the floor.

"Night, Jesse." She replied. He turned the light out and both felt the tension return back to the room. Rachel listened to Jesse shift uncomfortably on the floor for what felt like and hour, but was really only 20 minutes.

"Jesse, this is ridiculous!" she said sitting up in the bed. She continued talking to his back. "Why don't you...just...come up here with me?" Jesse rolled over to look at her.

"Rachel, are you sure you're ok with that?" he asked her. She just nodded.

Reluctantly, Jesse climbed up into the bed beside her. Rachel scooted over to make room for him. He settled beside her on his back. She lay between the wall and the man that she loved. The music still filled the room.

_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<br>_

Jesse rolled over to face Rachel. Her breath sped up. _  
><em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

Rachel scooted closer, her forehead resting against his. __

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
>Still craving your kiss<br>I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
>Just saying this<br>_

Jesse placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled and kissed him in return, deepening the kiss.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me<br>_

Their breathing had become ragged, as Jesse rolled them over so he was hovering above her, supporting his weight with his hands at either side of her hips. Her legs came up to wrap around him, and she could feel how aroused she was making him.

_Stars shining up above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<br>_

Jesse placed hot kisses down her jaw, and neck, now only supporting his weight with one hand. Rachel felt his tongue shoot out to lick a spot below her ear, causing her to grind her hips against his. Jesse grunted, thrusting against her in reaction, eliciting a breathy moan from Rachel.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

Jesse, thrust once more as she writhed under him. When she moaned loudly he lost all control for a moment and pressed into her with all his weight. Rachel sighed as she came to her senses. "Not yet." she whispered into the stillness of the room. __

_Yes, dream a little dream of me_

Jesse sighed. Not in irritation at Rachel, but at the frustration the situation caused. Specifically for him.

"I'm really sorry, Jesse." Rachel said.

"No, no. It's fine, Rachel. Really." Jesse rolled off of her. He took a minute trying to let his situation to abate itself. However, that didn't look like it was going to happen. "This can wait, till you're ready." He turned his head to look at her, since she was laying on her side looking at him. "It's not really that important to me anyway." he continued rolling on his side to face her. She smiled and cuddled into him.

Jesse hissed as she shifted against him. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, but grinned. She opened her mouth to comment on it, but Jesse stopped her. "Not a word. It's your fault." he laughed, and her smile widened. She placed her head back on his chest.

Jesse long after Rachel's breathing became deep and steady before slipping out of the bed and padding to the bathroom. He couldn't believe how painful it was have an erection that long. So at 4 AM in the bathroom in his dorm, Jesse relieved himself to the thought of Rachel's nightie and the memory of her pressed into the mattress under him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jesse woke up with Rachel's leg strewn across his hip and leg. <em>Fucking morning wood. Funny how I only have it the morning I wake up next to her, <em>he thought looking down and seeing that he was 'pitching a tent' in his boxer briefs. Jesse peeled her carefully off of him, and pulled a pair of jeans on, not really even buttoning them or zipping them, just letting them hang from his hips. He normally didn't put pants on when he woke up, but Rachel seemed to be uncomfortable with him being nearly naked. At least that's the impression he got last night when she came in on him changing.

He looked over a Rachel who was still asleep and smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He wrote a note that he was going to take a shower and might not be there when she woke up and padded to the bathroom.

Jesse was glad to learn that scalding hot water, and distance helped to cure his situation, just as well and a really cold shower. He hated cold showers, but prophesied that he would be taking a few of those in the near future. He eventually climbed out of the shower, dried off and put some clean boxer briefs on. He also stepped back into the clean jeans from before, but didn't bother putting a shirt on. Before he left he brushed his teeth, and shaved, then padded back.

He opened the door to his room and was met with a yelp. There Rachel stood in just her bra and panties. Her hair dripping, having already showered in the girls bathroom, down the hall. _Oh..now I know how she feels. _Jesse just smiled at her and went to sit with his back to her at his desk. However he knew that image of her would haunt him in the shower, and when she wasn't there,...and sometimes when she was.

The image of her toned body, from her daily 20 minute use of an elliptical. Her pink and white lace push up bra, hugging her breast. Her pink and white stripped cheeky underwear, trimmed in lace. Even the blush that colored her cheeks turned him on.

Rachel quickly covered herself, with a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater. Nothing too much, but it had a semi-plunging V neckline, and three quarter sleeves. She walked over to Jesse who was playing on his computer, and stood behind him.

"_I'm decent."_ she said in an impression of him, sliding her hands down his chest and across his abs, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ha ha." he said kissing her on the cheek. "What do you wanna do today?" He pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know." she planted a kiss on his lips. "You're the one that lives here." He laughed.

"Yes, I am." He paused and thought for a moment. "I've got just the place." He stood them up, grabbed a shirt and shoes, and dragged her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter again. To be honest this was such a hard chapter to write, seeing as how I didn't get to read the reviews from last chapter. Thanks to those of you who did review. Thanks to those who are reading this too. I didn't want to post too much with all the trouble this weekend, either. I promise to make the 2 months after Rachel's visit fly by, by the way.**

**Songs Used: **

**Dream a Little Dream of Me- The Mamas and The Papas.**

**Reviews really help me write new chapters! **


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Kiss

**A/N: Sunday's, hectic as crap, so there was no chapter yesterday. I might make that a thing, no chapter Sunday's just to kind of get a break from writing a chapter everyday. Btw, if there is a lot of dancing in this chapter, its probably because I watched Dirty Dancing Havana Nights last night...good movie. Also, thanks again for the reviews, now that I can see them! Lol. Anyway here is, the overdue, chapter 10. This is gonna be long, so be warned!**

* * *

><p>"Jesse where are we going?" Rachel, asked for the millionth time, as she was dragged by the hand behind Jesse.<p>

"We're almost there." he replied. Rachel huffed in frustration. They walked a few more yards and rounded a corner. There Rachel was met with a large building with the words "Northwest Campus Auditorium" in huge block letters, above the glass doors.

"Oh, thats where we're going." was all she could manage to say. Jesse chuckled as he led her to the doors.

"Yeah, no one should be here this early on a Saturday." Jesse said glancing at his watch.

"Jesse, it's like, 10 AM. That's not early." Rachel pointed out.

"It is for a college student. Especially the day after a party. On days like that 1 PM becomes the new early." Rachel looked a little shocked. She had never considered herself an early riser, but she did now. She laughed at this thought, forcing Jesse to look at her confused. She just waved it off and he shrugged.

Jesse wondered up to the stage and sat at the piano. Rachel sat down beside him. He played random melodies before playing one that Rachel knew immediately. It was their song, Hello by Lionel Richie. They both smiled at the memory. They listen silently as the song drew to a close.

"Why don't we sing something?" He suggested. Rachel nodded and began flipping through the sheet music that was in a box beside the piano. "No, no. We'll just sing something we know."

The song was one that Rachel knew, but the meaning behind it made her heart swell, as Jesse plucked out the song on the keys.

Rachel began.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>_

Jesse took over.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>

Rachel joined back in._  
>We don't need to rush this<br>Let's just take this slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Rachel and Jesse knew their cues perfectly, without any practice. They just fell into their performance with ease.__

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
><em>

Jesse stared into Rachel's eyes.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight

Rachel placed her forehead on his. Their breathing heavy from belting the lyrics. Rachel was the one to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Jesse slid his tongue across her bottom lips, asking for entry. She granted it to him and massaged his tongue with her own. Although they didn't want to pull away their lungs forced them to, and they broke apart gasping for air.

"Maybe...we should...sing something...a little...more upbeat." Jesse panted out. All Rachel could do was nod.

Jesse turned back to the piano, and began to play a song that really wasn't originally played on piano, but could be. Despite this fact, Rachel picked up on the song, and started it out, with Jesse taking the male echo.

_I really can't stay  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>I've got to go away  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>This evening has been  
>(been hoping that you'd drop in)<br>So very nice  
>(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<br>My mother will start worry  
>(beautiful whats your hurry)<br>My father will be pacing the floor  
>(listen to the fireplace roar)<br>So really I'd better scurry  
>(beautiful please don't hurry)<br>but maybe just a half a drink more  
>(put some records on while I pour)<br>the neighbors might faint  
>(baby it's bad out there)<br>say what's in this drink  
>(no cabs to be had out there)<br>I wish I knew how  
>(your eyes are like starlight now)<br>to break this spell  
>(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<br>I ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
>(mind if I move in closer)<br>at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<br>I really can't stay  
>(oh baby don't hold out)<br>_

Their voices joined for the next part.

_baby it's cold out side_

They split again.__

_I simply must go  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>the answer is no  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>your welcome has been  
>(how lucky that you dropped in)<br>so nice and warm  
>(look out the window at that storm)<br>my sister will be suspicious  
>(gosh your lips look delicious)<br>my brother will be there at the door  
>(waves upon the tropical shore)<br>my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
>(gosh your lips are delicious)<br>but maybe just a cigarette more  
>(never such a blizzard before)<br>I've gotta get home  
>(but baby you'd freeze out there)<br>say lend me a coat  
>(it's up to your knees out there)<br>you've really been grand  
>(I thrill when you touch my hand)<br>but don't you see?  
>(how can you do this thing to me?)<br>there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>(think of my lifelong sorrow)<br>at least there will be plenty implied  
>(if you got pneumonia and died)<br>I really can't stay  
>(get over that old out)<br>_

They sang together to finish.

_baby it's cold  
>baby it's cold outside<em>

They laughed a little at the bounciness of the song. Rachel played with the keys on the piano.

"I want to hear you sing, now. By yourself." Jesse said. Rachel shook her head and blushed bashfully.

Jesse plastered a concerned look on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" he asked. Rachel laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Fine. _One_ song. One." she pointed at him.

Rachel found a stash of CD's, all backtracks to songs. She selected one and put it into a CD player beside the stack.

"I want you to listen and watch. No piano playing." She said as he placed his hands at the keys. Slowly he retracted them as the music began. Rachel faced forward, looking at him.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<em>

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>I finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to you_

_So much, so young  
>I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up became my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br>Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_I found a man I can trust _

Jesse walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, slowly the began to turn, dancing across the stage. __

_And boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
>I finally found my way<br>I am bound to you  
>I am bound to<em>

_Suddenly the moment's here  
>I embrace my fears<br>All that I have been carrying all these years  
>Do I risk it all<br>Come this far just to fall, fall_

_Oh, I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>And finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<em>

_I am,  
>Ooh, I am<br>I'm bound to you _

Jesse pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers.

They were both startled by the applause they received from a rather large group of people. Jesse smiled and stepped aside, presenting Rachel. Shyly, she bowed before the group of acquaintances.

Bruin harmony, and their girlfriends all clapped and cheered as she bowed. The feeling was intoxicating.

* * *

><p>"So you're Jesse's new squeeze." The tall dark haired girl asked with a thick accent. Rachel nodded looking at her. She couldn't place the accent, she had just heard it briefly.<p>

The girl stuck her hand out to Rachel. "I'm Siobhán. Spelled s-i-o-b-h-a-n, but pronounced Shuh-vahn. I'm Richie's fiancé"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm Rachel. I don't have a cool name."

Siobhán laughed. "Well, I'm from Ireland. I transferred here, a couple a years ago hoping to get rid of me parents. Too bad I can't lose the accent."

"I think you're accent it lovely. I wish I had an Irish accent. It would make me memorable." Rachel sighed.

"You sing like that, and they'll remember ya." Siobhán smiled. Rachel couldn't help the smile that plastered across her face.

Rachel and Siobhán sat and watched as the boys practiced their numbers. Jesse taking the lead on a lot of them. Rachel chatted with the girl, and actually considered her a friend by the end of the practice.

After they boys had finished, they climbed offstage to their girlfriends. Jesse and Ritchie walked over together and both planted a kiss on their girl's cheek.

"Richie and I both have class to get to in a few, so we," Jesse said motioning between himself and Richie, "thought you two might spend a the day together. He thought Siobhán would enjoy Rachel's company, and I don't want Rachel running around by herself. So what do you two think?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds like fun." Rachel said.

"We'll go have lunch." Siobhán finished. Then they kissed their boyfriends and left them confused.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a sip of her tea while Siobhán chatted away. Talking about her and Richie. Rachel would chime in with something about her and Jesse frequently and they would give each other advise.<p>

"Rachel, I feel like I have to tell you something. It's not really my place, and I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I feel like you should know." Siobhán looked at Rachel carefully. "Considering how much you care about him, your history with him, and how you have talked about how much you were hurt and thought he didn't love you and that you couldn't trust him again, I think you _need_ to know."

"What is it, Siobhán?" Rachel's voice shook with fear.

"Well, did Jesse ever tell you how he found out about Bruin Harmony." She asked

"Yeah, he said Chance introduced him?" Rachel replied.

"Did he say how he met Chance?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "He said it was right after he had come to UCLA, and...well that's all he said."

"Rachel, when Jesse came here, he was broken." Siobhán paused. "So broken he was suicidal." Rachel gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm a jerk for ending it there, but this was getting longer and longer. Besides, I need to get this up before the power goes out. (There's a really bad storm going on right now. Here there is anyway.) I wanted to give you guys some fluff before dropping a bomb on you. I bet you can guess what happened to make him the way he was when he came to UCLA. Think about it. **

**By the way, don't kill me if that isn't how you pronounce Siobhán. I watch a girl on youtube who is from the West of Ireland, and Siobhán is her name. **

**Songs used this chapter: **

**Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum **

**Baby, It's Cold Outside- Frank Loesser **

**Bound To You-Christina Aguilera **

**Reviews make Irish girls happy! **


	11. Chapter 11: Misery

"Suicidal?" Rachel choked out.

Siobhán nodded and continued. "Chance was walking to his dorm when he found Jesse. He was walking past Jesse's dorm building when a beer bottle fell onto the ground beside Chance. Of course, his first instinct was to look at where it came from. He saw Jesse sitting on the ledge of the dorm roof."

* chance's POV*

What the hell?_ Chance thought dodging the beer bottle. His raised his gaze to the rooftop, there he found someone. Someone sitting on the ledge of a 5 story building. _Is he fucking insane?

_Chance climbed the stairs to the rooftop, and carefully, slowly, opened the door. The boy turned his head to see who had intruded on him. _

"_Hey, man." Chance said. "You really shouldn't be sitting there. It's not safe." The boy laughed humorlessly._

"_I'll be ok." he said before turning back around to face the street, feet dangling over the edge. Chance noticed the empty bottles sitting around the curly haired boy. He also hadn't failed to notice the tear trails that remained on his face. Chance went to sit beside the boy, swallowing his fear as he sat facing the door. _

"_Chance Bromwell.." he said sticking his hand out to the boy. _

_He shook Chance's hand. "Jesse. Jesse St. James."_

"_So what are you doing up here, Jesse? Drinking on the ledge of a five story building. You gotta have a death wish." Jesse just looked at him. Chance's heart skipped a beat as he realized he was right._

"_You think it would kill me if I..fell..from here?" Jesse asked. Chance panicked for a moment._

"_Umm..Probably, but there is a chance it would just maim you for life." _

_There was a moment of silence, before Chance couldn't control his curiosity anymore._

"_What made you come up here?" he asked._

"_I did." Jesse answered. "I fucked up, Chance. I fucked up the best thing I ever had." _

"_It can't be that bad, to make you wanna...end it all." Chance carefully chose his words._

"_Yeah, it can be." Chance listened as Jesse regaled his tale. How he was asked to befriend his coaches daughter, how he fell for her, how her mother left her, and how he left her. His reputation, and how his parents were. By the time Jesse finished telling Chance what had happened, he, too, had needed a beer, and took one of Jesse's. _

"_She's the only one who ever really saw me. Just Jesse, not Jesse St. James. Rich kid, with generous parents. She's the only person I ever really felt anything for and I egged her. You know, the other people were right. I'm not worth the space I take up. I definitely proved that."_

"_You were right. You fucked up. But that doesn't mean that you aren't worth life. That doesn't mean you can't get her back." Chance said. "You know her better than anyone, right?" Jesse nodded. "Go back to Lima this spring break, find this Rachel chick, and win her back. Prove to her that you love her and that you can be the man she needs." _

"_How do I do that?" Jesse asked. _

"_You'll find a way. I can't really suggest anything, because I don't know her. I don't even really know you, but I know how it feels to be a fuck up." Chance stood to make his point. "Go make it right, dude!"_

_Jesse smiled and swung his legs over the ledge to stand on the roof. Chance took his beer from his hands and threw it in the trash. _

"_You can do it, bro. I know you can. I mean look at you! No homo, but you're the handsomest guy I've ever seen. I'd say let's be friends but you'd take all the chicks!" They both laughed. _

_They turned to leave the roof, and Chance slung an arm over Jesse's shoulders. Chance pulled the door open and waited for Jesse to walk through it, a little afraid to leave him alone again. Just before he walked through the door, Jesse turned to face him._

"_Thanks, Chance." Chance could see the glint of hope in Jesse's eyes. Chance could only nod. _

"_Let's go somewhere." Chance said, as they walked down the stairs. Chance could see that this was going to be a friendship he would keep for a long time._

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Chance couldn't even begin to tell us about how broken, terrified, and worthless Jesse felt. It showed. A couple weeks later Jesse was inducted into Bruin Harmony. He and Chance are best friends, but Richie still sees a lot of Jesse, having classes with him, and being President of the group. He's kind of like his older brother in a way. He takes care of him sometimes. The have a special kind of love for each other. Its not sexual or anything, but its very strong. They would do anything for each other. Chance is like Jesse's younger brother. Although Chance did the saving the night they met, Jesse has been his savior ever since. He feels like he owes Chance his life. He thinks he owes everything to him now that you are back in his life. So I just have one favor to ask you." Siobhán, looked at Rachel with a demanding look.

"Don't leave him the way he was before. He won't make it out alive this time."

Rachel nodded as the tears poured down her face.

* * *

><p>Siobhán walked Rachel back to Jesse's dorm. They had managed to laugh and joke again, but the weight of what Rachel had just learned weighed heavily on her chest. This whole time she had thought that while they dated the first time, Jesse had been a soulless automaton. Like the rest of VA. She had always thought he was just using her the first time, and now he felt guilty about it.<p>

But there were those moment from the first time that made her believe otherwise. Moments when they would be laughing, or watching musicals on her couch. Moments when she could see something in his eye that showed her he cared.

Rachel had always had these thoughts conflicting each other in her mind, but when she came here the thoughts that he had actually cared about her gained a lead in the race to the truth.

For some reason, this new information hadn't cemented the idea for Rachel yet. She needed to hear him say it. Say what exactly, Rachel didn't know.

Rachel said goodbye and that she would call her later to Siobhán, and walked up the few flights of stairs to Jesse's room. When she opened the door, she found Jesse laying on his stomach on his bed, headphones on, flipping through a magazine, and quietly singing along. Rachel smiled. He hadn't noticed her come in. She thought, _Jesse must have this strange hatred for shirts in his room. _For once again, Jesse had just jeans on. Not that Rachel was complaining.

"_I am in misery, there ain't no other who can comfort me..." _Jesse wiggled on the bed to the beat of the song. Rachel closed the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed to the bed.

She gently pulled one of the headphones from his ear and said "Nice moves." in his ear. Jesse immediately stopped singing and 'dancing' and sat completely still. Embarrassment causing him to blush.

"Oh my god! Are _you_ _blushing?_ _Jesse St. James_ is blushing! I've seen it all now." Rachel poked fun at Jesse as he cupped his face with both hands and laughed.

"Um..I wasn't expecting you just then." He said through his hands.

"Oh, I can see that." she joked.

"Did you have fun with Siobhán?" He said raising his face from his hands." Rachel nodded, and kept her show face in place, despite the fact that he had brought their conversation to the forefront of her mind.

"What did you guys do?" he said sitting up on the bed and removing the headphones from his ears.

"Oh we just walked around, ate lunch, and talked. She's really nice you know." she responded. Jesse nodded and smiled at her.

"Tell me about how you met Chance again." she ventured.

Jesse's face fell. His eyes closed and his head lolled back to rest against the wall for a moment, before he plastered on a show face and looked her in the eye. He stared there for a moment before he began glancing around the room. Finally he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, once more.

"Well, I had just come to UCLA," he began. _Oh, Fuck. She knows. Damn you, Siobhán. You said you wouldn't say anything. _He thought. "And, I really didn't have many friends. I had a friend in the Admittance office, she graduated last year, and a guy friend who lived down the hall, he transferred. But other than that, I was alone. Chance," He paused. Jesse thought Rachel could hear his heart beating faster and faster. "Well, Chance was the first real friend I had here. He showed me the ropes, and introduced me to Bruin Harmony, as you know. Now, he's like the little brother I never had." Jesse, made sure he hadn't said anything to tip her off about exactly how they met. When he was satisfied that he hadn't, he opened his eyes and looked at her, a smile on his face. "That's how we met."

Rachel sat beside him on the bed. "So, you didn't almost drop a beer bottle on his head?" she said crossing her arms, almost protectively. Jesse knew he'd been caught.

"I didn't want to tell you cause I knew you would be upset." He defended.

"Jesse! How could you keep something like that from me! Do you still feel like that? Could you have some sort of relapse and end up feeling that way again? What if when I leave you get those thoughts again? That's it, I'm not going back to Lima. You need me here. Someone needs to take care of you." Rachel was up and pacing by the end of her rant.

Jesse stood and grabbed her shoulders, causing her pacing to stop. "Rachel, as much as I would love to have you here with me for the rest of the year, you can't stay here. You have school, and family, and friends back in Lima, and they need you, and you need to graduate. You only have the end of this year left before you graduate. Make the most of it. I'll be fine here. You know why?" he waited for some type of answer. She shook her head and he continued. "Because I have you in my life. That's all that matters to me now. You." Jesse once again had to stop himself from saying he loved her. He didn't want her to feel suffocated with all the information he was pouring down her throat right now and he felt like it wasn't the right moment.

Rachel nodded and a small smile spread on her lips. Jesse leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, for just a moment. Just barely longer than a peck on the lips, but it made both of their heads swim.

They looked deep into each others eyes, and Jesse thought he might try and deepen another kiss, but Rachel had other plans.

"Tell me about the night Chance found you." she said. Jesse sighed and they sat down on the bed.

"It was the week after I settled in here..." he began. Rachel listened intently as he regaled his feelings, actions, and decisions. By the time he had finished the sun had set, and Rachel held Jesse's head in her lap. She stroked his hair from his face as she wiped away the trails her tears had made.

"Jesse, I want you to tell me the next time you start to feel like that." Rachel said when he had finished.

He gazed up at her. "I won't have to. Because it will never happen again." Rachel nodded, but was still unsure. "I know when you found out the truth about the the first time, you thought I had never cared about you. Do you still believe that?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'm ashamed that I ever thought that." she said hanging her head.

"I understand why you did. I gave you a reason to doubt me. But even thought you may see our relationship from before differently now, I know that I still have to earn your trust back. Just because I care about you doesn't mean I didn't lie, and hurt you. I know that. And I also know that trust is earned and I have a lot of making up to do. So just tell me how and I'll do it."

Rachel looked at him with glossy eyes. "That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

* * *

><p>After the emotional roller coaster they had just been on, there was no fooling around before bed tonight. Both were so emotionally drained that they just fell asleep, after eating the Thai food they had ordered-in.<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse lay awake a few hours after he had fallen asleep. The weight of Rachel's words weighing on him. He had to earn Rachel's trust, and maybe someday her love. He knew that he had to work quickly if he wanted to show her that he would try his hardest to win back what he had before. Tomorrow was her last daynight there, and Tuesday morning she flew back to Lima, and back to Finn. Jesse knew they had broken up but still...he had more time with her. Jesse wallowed in self pity for a while more before falling back asleep.

Rachel didn't know how he was going to earn her trust back, and she didn't know if she could ever trust him again. She had hoped she could, but only time would tell. She wanted to make a lasting impression with him before flying back, and she thought she knew a way. She just wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She knew Jesse didn't expect anything from her, but she wanted to give him something she had never given anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this update is going up so late. The weather here has been atrocious and I've had to spend the day with my grandmother. Tomorrow will be busy too, so I'm sorry if there is no update tomorrow. I will try though. **

**Song Mentioned this chapter: Misery-Maroon 5**

**Reviews make Jesse back down from the ledge!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wicked Game

**A/N: So this might be a short chapter because I want to have at least something posted before today gets crazy. If it is short I'll try and post it as Chapter 11 ½. Then tonight I'll try and post more. Thanks for all the reviews, they make my job so much easier. p.s. Sexy chapter. Be warned. **

* * *

><p>Her last night was upon them. Rachel could feel nerves start to make her stomach flop, as sadness developed in Jesse. They had spent their day together, doing all sorts of stuff. Hanging out with Richie and Siobhán, watching Jesse practice with Bruin harmony again, Rachel went with him to his Music Theory class, they ate dinner, and came back to his room.<p>

That's how she ended up here; in the bathroom. She shifted the ribbon bow at the front of her outfit nervously. This reminded her of the first time they were going to have sex. But this time, it was so much different. They weren't so naïve, and they loved each other. Rachel knew that. Although they had not said the words, she knew they loved each other. She knew how she felt, and she saw the look in his eye when she said his name, the way he looked at her when he woke up beside her, and they way his eyes go a little fuzzy when they kiss. They didn't need the words, they had other ways of letting the other know they loved them.

Rachel finished curling her hair, and straightened that damn bow one more time. For tonight, Rachel had bought a special lingerie set. It was black, again, but it had gold stars cascading down the breasts, and along the edges of the flyaway mesh over her stomach. The black mesh panties had a large gold star right in the middle, and a small one on the back. These again were cheeky underwear, her favorite. Rachel felt sexy, actually. Her small boobs were pushed up so she looked like she had at least a B-cup, and her underwear made her but look amazing. She knew her stomach looked good because it was toned, and flat from her elliptical.

Rachel looked in the mirror. _So much better than Jesse's t-shirt and a pair of old shorts. _She thought referring to what she had wore last night. After fixing her light makeup job and taking a large breath, Rachel slipped on a robe and padded back to the room.

She opened the door to find Jesse laying on the bed in his cotton lounge pants and a gray t-shirt, reading a book. He looked up to her and eyed her robe. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing about it, only sat up and put his book on the shelf.

"Did you take a shower?" he said noticing that he hair was fixed. He thought she had gone to take a shower, but she could have blow-dried and fixed it easily.

"Um...Yes, I did. I have an idea." she said reaching over and pulling a small box from the desk drawer.

"OK. What?" he asked, Rachel sat in front of him on the bed. She opened the box and pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"Lets play a game." she said, face flushing. Jesse didn't fail to notice this.

"Rachel, we can't play strip poker."

"Why not!" she exclaimed, hurt.

"Because you don't know how to play poker." He explained. Rachel smiled a little bit and said "oh, yeah."

"Do you know how to play blackjack?" he asked, his brow quirked suggestively.

Rachel smiled as the game began.

* * *

><p>So far, Rachel was still fully clothed, and Jesse was down to his boxer-briefs. Music filled the room behind them, but they it paid no mind.<p>

"This is not going as I had hoped it would." He said peeling his socks off.

"Its not my fault that I'm good at this game." Rachel said laughing.

The next hand was dealt and Rachel thought it was time to end his misery. She was deal an 18, with her jack facing up. Jesse was dealt a hand with a queen facing up. He pulled the corner of both cards up to look at the card he had facing the mattress. He smirked, and laid them back down.

"I'll stay." he quipped.

Rachel internally rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Hit me." she said.

Jesse dealt her a 2.

"Hit me."

Another 2.

"Hit me again!" she pleaded.

Finally a 7 was dealt. She smiled for a moment, before slipping on a slightly sad face. She stood up and untied the robe, but held it closed.

"You don't have to, you know. It's ok if you don't want to." Jesse said, but his eyes lingered on her hands where they held her robe closed. She didn't respond, but opened the robe to reveal her outfit. Jesse's eyes bulged, and scraped up and down her. Rachel loved that.

Jesse felt himself getting harder just from the sight of her. She did a little spin, and Jesse nearly jumped her when he saw the way her ass looked in those underwear.

He couldn't create coherent sentences, so he ended up saying something like this.

"Um.. I..wow..you...that's...oh my god...You Win!" he finally yelled before launching himself at her. Rachel couldn't control the giggle that escaped as Jesse licked and sucked his way up and down her neck.

Eventually she recaptured his lips with hers as they made their way back to the bed. Jesse wiped all the cards away with one hand and his other held her just above the bed, before laying her down. He hovered above her, and dropped his mouth back to make circuits down her throat.

Rachel listened. She wanted to know everything about how she lost her virginity. She wanted to know the date, the time, where, what they were listening to, everything. Rachel made a mental note of the time as the song changed and Jesse slid his hand down and cross the hem of her panties.

_The world was on fire  
>No one could save me but you.<br>Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
>I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you<br>And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
><em>

Jesse's hand worked wonders on Rachel as she moaned and writhed in pleasure. With each moan and gasp Jesse grunted and made low, throaty growls.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>No, I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>With you  
>With you <em>

Jesse slid down her and removed her panties in the process. Rachel gasped when his mouth met her. 

_What a wicked game you play_  
><em>To make me feel this way<em>  
><em>What a wicked thing to do<em>  
><em>To let me dream of you<em>  
><em>What a wicked thing to say<em>  
><em>You never felt this way<em>  
><em>What a wicked thing to do<em>  
><em>To make me dream of you<em>  
><em>v And I don't wanna fall in love<em>  
><em>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<em>  
><em>And I don't want to fall in love<em>  
><em>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<em>

Rachel was losing herself the pleasure he was causing her to have. She could feel herself started to near the edge.

_World was on fire  
>No one could save me but you<br>Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
>I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you<br>I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Rachel shook and trembled as she toppled over the edge and into ecstasy.  
><em><br>No I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart<br>_

Jesse came back up to her and began kneading her breast. His land left her for a moment to reach over into the desk drawer and pull out a condom.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>With you  
>With you <em>

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

Nobody loves no one

Before she could answer, the door swung open and there stood Chance. His mouth formed and 'o' as he took in what he had just intruded on. All three looked at each other with complete shock.

"Chance? What?" Jesse yelled covering Rachel up with a blanket that laid on the bed. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Jesse shot her a look, that said 'so not funny' but he had a smile on his face.

Chance rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed. "Umm..Jesse, I just really, really needed to tell you something. But...it's not _that_ important, so. Just come find me when you get...the chance." he said stifling a laugh. Rachel burst into giggles causing Chance to lose his battle with laughter. Jesse even chuckled a little bit.

Chance eventually shot Jesse a look, before closing the door and leaving.

Jesse sighed and said "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Rachel came to straddle him. "Who said it's over? You didn't get to have as much fun as I did." She said sliding down him after stealing a kiss. She settled, kneeling between his legs. Jesse raised an eyebrow as Rachel pulled him from his boxer briefs.

* * *

><p>Both lay on the bed tired. Jesse still held a certain look of release after getting the best blow job he had ever had. And that was saying something. He fiddled with her hair, as she rested her head on his chest. Jesse was a bit startled when his phone began to buzz. He picked it up and saw that it was Chance.<p>

"Yeah, Chance." he answered.

"Jesse, you need to come see me, I'm outside your dorm just come down here. I gotta tell you something."

Jesse kissed Rachel on the head and said he would be right back. He pulled on some clothes and headed down the stairs.

"What Chance?" he asked when he had found him.

"Mallory Sheeler." Chance said.

Jesse stopped. Thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Mallory? You don't remember Mallory? The girl you fucked last spring break when we went to Datona Beach? She said she was in love with you after 1 time. Hell, after one date! The crazy stalker chick!"

Recognition dawned on Jesse's face. "Yeah, what about her?"

"She just transferred here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know cliff hanger sort of. But don't worry, it won't be that bad. This is more of a test for Rachel, than it is Jesse. I didn't want to give you a "blow by blow" description of their sexual ventures either. **

**I know, awesome pun! Lol**

**Song Used: Wicked Game-Chris Isaak**

**Reviews make sexy time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Flagpole Sitta

**A/N: You guys just keep getting better. Thanks for all your reviews, and everything. I have some bad news though. Mon-Thurs of next week (June 27-30), I'm going to be semi-camping with my family and there won't be Internet access. If I had known I would be leaving I would have written before hand all the chapters I would be missing, and have someone post them for me, but I didn't, and my family doesn't know that I am writing this. My friend Emily is the only one other than the readers on here that knows about this, so I won't be able to write while I'm away. I'll try to post Sunday but I can't be sure. After next week, things will be back on schedule. Thanks for your understanding guys. **

**So now that that's said, Chapter 13. **

* * *

><p>Mallory. Mallory Sheeler. Jesse cringed at the memory of her. He had been drunk after being dragged to watch a contest. Being as he was drunk, he agreed to be a participant. He would be one of the guys the winner, a girl, chose from to spend the day with. Mallory had been a contestant in this competition. The wet t-shirt contest, no less.<p>

Mallory won the contest, and got to choose who she wanted to spend the day with. She chose Jesse. Jesse really hadn't cared about the girl, he just wanted to try and get over Rachel. However, that didn't work. He woke up the next morning, hungover and in her bed. He left without even saying goodbye to her. The next time he saw her he feared for his balls. She was crazy, she was so angry that he had pulled an old fuck-and-duck. Jesse was especially frightened when she threatened to beat up his cousin, who lived in Florida, just because she had talked to him. It came down to Jesse giving her a very harsh 'dumping'. Jesse made sure to steer clear of her for the rest of the trip.

"What do you mean, she transferred?" Jesse asked Chance, who just shrugged.

"I mean she went to one school, now she goes here. What the hell else would I mean?"Chance was very concerned for his friend. He knew Mallory meant big trouble from Rachel and Jesse.

"Um.. I need to tell Rachel. Everything. She'd have found out anyway." Jesse ran a hand through his curls.

Chance nodded. "Yeah that would be best."

"Thanks for giving me the warning." Jesse pulled Chance into a hug. Chance wasn't used to people hugging him. He said goodbye and headed back to his dorm, deciding that he liked hugs. He was a hugger. Jesse was like family to him, and that hug really showed it meant something to Jesse that he had warned him. Chance felt rewarded.

* * *

><p>"She meant nothing to me Rachel." Jesse stated to the girl pacing before him.<p>

"Yes, but you must have meant something to her. I mean she picked you out of a bunch of guys, and now she just happened to transfer to your school. I leave in the morning and there is nothing I can do to keep her from you! What are we going to do?"

Jesse had to admit, it was odd that Mallory had picked UCLA to transfer to. She lived in Florida, so she didn't do it for the weather, and he faintly remembered her saying she went to FSU on a full scholarship. She was originally from..Montana? He thought. Most people who end up transferring go to a local college for a while, then transfer to somewhere farther away. Jesse didn't know why she would transfer. He just hoped it wasn't for him.

"Rachel, you trust me don't you?" he asked. Rachel's face softened and she went to sit in his lap.

"Of course. I don't trust her. I am a woman after all, I know how they can be." Rachel fiddled with his pant strings. "Is she prettier than me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. She is pretty but not as pretty as you." he replied.

"Can she sing?"

"Not that I know of." This was the only answer he could give her. He truly didn't know.

"Well. I'd like to meet her." Rachel requested.

"No, no, no, no. We both are staying away from her. That bitc-CHICK!...is crazy." Although Jesse really could only call Mallory a bitch, he quickly changed it to 'chick' when Rachel shot him a look. She hated the reference to women as 'bitches' and thought it completely disrespectful when the term was used.

"Well, then how am I suppose to know how to keep her away?" she asked.

"You don't have to. We can handle her. She probably won't even contact me. I told her off pretty badly last time I saw her. There's no chance that she still wants to be with me." Jesse soothed.

"I hope you're right." she said. Jesse hoped he was too.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel both, woke up very early the next morning. Rachel wanted to finish packing, and Jesse wanted to make the most of the time they had together. He took her to get coffee and breakfast. Eventually, though, they made their way to the airport, and make goodbyes. Both had tears in their eyes, and kissed more than necessary. Jesse and Rachel both felt more than emotionally drained after they had parted.<p>

Rachel still felt nervous about leaving Jesse without meeting this Mallory girl. She wanted to tell her that there was nothing that she could do to get in between Jesse and she. However, she didn't get the chance and now he was there and Mallory was there and she wasn't. She still hoped that Jesse was right about her.

* * *

><p>Jesse was wrong. His buddies had invited him out for a night of karaoke at a local pub. He had agreed, but had decided that he would only sing if asked. He wasn't in the mood to showboat right now. Chance had said that he found out Mallory was staying on the other side of campus, so they wouldn't run into her at this pub.<p>

So you can imagine the shock on Jesse's face as Mallory ran up and hugged him.

"O-M-G! Jesse _St. JAMES!_ I haven't seen you since..." she jerked her arms from around him, "well, you remember." she scowled. "Why haven't you called me?" 

"Umm. Mallory, I thought it made it clear that I don't like you." he said flatly, turning to look at the stage. Chance and bruin harmony sat at the booth behind him. Richie and Chance looked at each other knowingly. Siobhán whipped out her phone and texted Rachel, whom had employed her to make sure things with Mallory didn't get out of hand. Rachel had given strict orders to get violent if necessary with this girl. Siobhán saw now as a chance and asked if she could explaining the situation. Siobhán hated the Irish stereotype that they were drunken fighters, but to be honest, she was. She was a violent drunk, and she was a little tipsy already.

"No you said you made a mistake. I thought you meant that you regretted leaving the way you did." Mallory put a hand on his chest.

"No, Mallory. I meant you. I regret _you._" he spat.

Mallory's face fell, and tears began to build in her eyes, but were quickly replaced with anger as he continued to speak.

"I'm with someone else now, and I don't think she would appreciate my speaking to you. So, please. Leave. Me. Alone." he finished as he swept by her, and took a seat beside Richie.

Mallory huffed and stomped off.

"Harsh, man." Chance said. Richie nodded, in agreement.

"She just couldn't take them hint, or when I told her politely. She didn't even get it when I told her the mean way!" he rebutted. The boys laughed. "I mean that bitch is craz-"

"Oh my god! Dude, look up on stage." Chance cut him off. Jesse turned his head to see Mallory standing at the mic, staring at him. _Pathetic._ Jesse thought.

The music started and Jesse sighed exasperated.

_Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me  
><em>

She swayed to the music, still staring at him.

_Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
><em>_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<em>

_So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget  
><em>

Jesse had looked away a while back but he could still feel her eyes boring into his face.

_We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<em>

_Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>At all  
><em>

Now she was standing beside him, crying while she sang.

_And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<br>And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget us<em>

It was about this time that Jesse realized he was scrutinizing her performance. She was ok. Not good. Not bad. OK. __

_But somewhere we went wrong  
><em>_Our love is like a song  
>But you won't sing along<br>You've forgotten  
>About us<em>

Her song ended and she stood waiting for a response from him. He finally looked up from the table at her, grabbed the microphone from her hands and headed to the stage, breaking his one condition, that he wouldn't sing unless asked. He had brushed her off. She was furious and screamed and ran out of the pub.

Jesse leaned over to the DJ and requested his song.

_I had visions, I was in them,  
>I was looking into the mirror<br>To see a little bit clearer  
>The rottenness and evil in me<em>

_Fingertips have memories,  
>Mine can't forget the curves of your body<br>So when I feel a bit naughty  
>I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes<br>(But no one ever does)_

_I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>and I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell<br>_

Normally Jesse wouldn't consider singing this song for karaoke. He was a true performer and performer did performances, not karaoke. He did however, like this song, and it managed to get the whole pub up, dancing, and singing along.

_Been around the world and found  
>That only stupid people are breeding<br>The cretins cloning and feeding  
>And I don't even own a TV<em>

_Put me in the hospital for nerves  
>And then they had to commit me<br>You told them all I was crazy  
>They cut off my legs now I'm an amputee, Goddamn you<em>

_I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell<br>I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And it's a sin, to live so well<br>_

Jesse ran over to the edge of the stage where his friends were standing, and sing acting out his lyrics. He put on a show like he always did.

_I wanna publish 'zines  
>And rage against machines<br>I wanna pierce my tongue  
>It doesn't hurt, it feels fine<br>The trivial sublime  
>I'd like to turn off time<br>And kill my mind  
>You kill my mind<br>Mind..._

He noticed Mallory come back in and pointed at her this time. This part was for her. __

_Paranoia, paranoia  
>Everybody's comin' to get me<br>Just say you never met me  
>I'm runnin' underground with the moles<br>Diggin' holes  
>Hear the voices in my head<br>I swear to God it sounds like they're snoring  
>But if you're bored then you're boring<br>The agony and the irony, they're killing me, whoa!_

_I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell<br>I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And it's a sin to live this well<em>

_(One, two, three, four!) _

Jesse felt sort of like a rock star, which is something he had never wanted to be, and found that he loved it. His performance ended and the whole pub erupted into claps, cheers, and whistles. All except one were praising Jesse. Mallory sat in the back crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very much a Jesse Chapter. Sorry I skimmed over their departure. I didn't want this to run too too long, and felt the latter part was more important. But I may flashback to it later. P.S. I didn't mean to make Jesse a dick in this chapter, but it had to be done. Sometimes that is the only way to deal with people...like Mallory. **

**Songs Used this Chapter: **

**Don't Forget -Demi Lovato **

**Flagpole Sitta-Harvey Danger **

**Reviews make Siobhán happy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Invaders Must Die

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, guys. You really are the best readers anyone could ask for. This chapter is one of those that for the most part, I have no idea what it's going to be about, until I write it. I do have a little St. Puck planned, but its just a snippet. More from them later, so be on the look out. Also, I am obsessed with Flagpole Sitta by Harvey Danger and that's why it was in last chapter. Plus...its awesome. You should look it up if you don't know it. **

**Chapter 14! ..wow this is turning out to be longer than I had expected. I'm not even half way to where I wanna be though.**

* * *

><p>3 weeks. It had been three weeks since they had last been together. Rachel had texted Jesse every 20 minutes on the plane ride, and whenever she woke up in the night. They had talked on the phone, and even Skyped, but she still felt like it wouldn't be enough. She felt that with them not being able to see each other, their relationship would end up dying out.<p>

Rachel feared that with her not being there to keep their relationship alive, Mallory would move in and show Jesse what he could have. Rachel imagined this Mallory as a blond skinny girl with big boobs, and curvy hips. Everything Rachel was not. She could only imagine what Mallory could be doing to Jesse right now.

Rachel was thin, the she was built more like a box. Sure her hips had a bit of a curve to them, and she had a full bottom, but when it came to breasts, she was sorely lacking. She had skinny legs, although they were shapely, and muscular. Her arms were also muscular, but not so much that they weren't feminine. Rachel felt boyish. But she had potential. She knew she could look Mallory look like a dog's breakfast. She thought that with the proper outfit, and make up she could look like a million bucks. There was only one person to do it. Kurt.

* * *

><p>3 weeks. Jesse hadn't been able to hold Rachel for 3 weeks. He missed her so badly, even though they were constantly in contact. Jesse found that most of his time was spent in his room listening to music, doing homework, talking to Rachel, skyping Rachel, or texting Rachel. The rest of his time was spent practicingperforming with Bruin Harmony, or in class. He was avoiding any chance of running into Mallory, by not going out.

He felt bad for having to be mean to Mallory, he really did. But it was the only way. He couldn't give her any idea that he was interested in her at all. So he crushed her. He had seen her on his way to class, and barely escaped being seen by her. Thankfully he had ducked into a nearby corridor and she didn't see him. Jesse wished Rachel was there to make Mallory see, he was already someone else's. He was never going to be hers.

* * *

><p>* Mallory POV*<p>

_Jesse St. James will be mine. He says he is taken, but I'm Mallory Sheeler and no one can compare to me. I'm the best lay he ever had. _

Mallory had been shunned. Shunned and shunned hard. But she didn't give up easily. She was going to make Jesse see that he wanted her back. She was in love with him after all, and when Mallory fell, she fell hard. Since she was in love with him, he had to be in love with her. This _other woman_ was just in the way of their love. Mallory would take that bitch down. One of her friends had found of that this _Rachel_ girl, was suppose to be flying back out next month. Two more weeks, was all she had to wait until she could put her plan into action. Mallory laughed maniacally as she pulled away from the curb outside Jesse's dorm.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel hadn't talked about the Glee club much while she was at UCLA, but she had talked about her and Puck. They had developed a relationship that was almost like they were brother and sister. Puck still wanted to lay her, but he was protective of her, and he said because they were Jewish they shared a bond that needed to be protected. Rachel though of him fondly, and he did the same of her, so of course she had eventually told him about her time with Jesse, and <em>all<em> they had done.

Jesse only found this out after their first skype after she had returned to Lima.

"_Jesse, have you heard from Puck?" Rachel asked into her webcam, microphone. _

"_Uumm. No I haven't. Why would I?" he asked shaking his head._

"_Well, I might have told him about my trip. Everything about my trip. Even told him about Mallory. But you know how it is with Puck he's like family." She explained. Jesse's face fell into his hands. "He likes you though. He didn't at first but when I told him about us, he said that he knew he always liked you, but that you had better be good to me. He asked for your phone number so he could ask you something. I don't know what he wants to ask, but I don't think it will be bad."_

Jesse felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling him from his reverie.

_Here we go. _He thought, as he opened the text from Puck.

_Hey, Jesse. Thought you might be down, with this whole ex situation. So you wanna hear a joke.- Puckzilla_

Jesse was a little taken aback by Puck's sudden sympathy. He decided to answer, but cautiously he texted back.

_Sure.- JsJ_

_Sex-Puckzilla. _Jesse couldn't figure out how this was funny.

_I don't get it. -Jsj_

_Haha. Of course you don't! You don't get any! Thanks to your bro! -Puckzilla._

Of course Puck would think this was funny._ Kick a guy while he's down, why don't you? _Jesse closed his phone and laid it on the bed beside him. He could still smell Rachel on his sheets.

* * *

><p>Mallory found him. It was the first night he had gone out since Rachel left, and he went back to the same pub from before, Maggie's. The whole crew was there with him again, Bruin Harmony, and their girlfriends. They had just come from dress reversal, so all the males were wearing the same thing; White button up shirts, with black dress pants and black suspenders.<p>

Mallory didn't approach him right off the bat, she waited till he was properly drunk off his ass, and then approached him. Jesse almost wanted to punch her in the face, but then felt bad for having the urge to hit a girl.

"Jesse." she greeted, with a nod at him, and wink.

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked past her, only to be spun to face her by his arm. He was met with her lips crushing themselves to his. His eyes widened, and he pulled her from him.

"Mallory! _What_ do you _think_ you are _doing_? You_ know_ I have a _girlfriend_ and you know how I feel about you. I don't want _anything _to do with you. So leave. Me. Alone. I won't tell you again." He spat.

"Jesse, I was just showing you what you are missing out on. If you don't care about me why did you come back to _this_ bar. You know I come here." she questioned, grabbing hold of him.

"Because I thought you embarrassed yourself so bad last time I was here that you wouldn't come back." He said plucking her hands from his suspenders. He smirked when her face fell. "Besides, there is nothing you can do to change my mind about Rachel. She is the one that I want. _Not_, you." this time he managed to get a few steps away before she spoke to him, again.

"If you tell her, I'll know that kiss meant something." Her voice filled the room, Chance, Richie, and Siobhán looked toward the two. Jesse spun on his heel to face her. He strode back to her with determination evident on his face.

"You know that kiss did mean something. It meant the you are _pathetic_. Get over yourself. You think no one is better than you and that's why there is no way I couldn't like you." the sarcasm thick in his voice at this last part. He pushed his face closer to hers. "Guess what. There is, and it's Rachel. And I'm going to tell her. Because she deserves the truth, and because to me, you mean nothing but a bad fuck on a drunken night in Daytona beach."

Mallory held her evil grin for a moment longer before it melted into a sad scowl. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but Jesse felt nothing but anger toward her.

"That doesn't do anything to me, so stop the fake waterworks." he said crossing his arms on his chest. Mallory's tears topped immediately and she stomped her foot and turned red. Fury pulsing through her.

Jesse felt a hot sting across his cheek, before he saw her move. She had slapped him. Jesse stood flabbergasted.

"You'll regret this. I heard she is a virgin, and won't give it up to you. And she is still in high school, a loser if I'm not mistaken. So when you want a real woman, come find me." Then she turned and walked away. Richie came over to him with a cold drink.

"For your face." he said handing it to Jesse who placed it to his cheek. He didn't notice Siobhán and two other girls follow Mallory out of the bar, as a _Prodigy _song, _Invaders Must Die, _was being sung by someone on the stage.

_Invaders must die  
>Invaders must die<em>

* * *

><p><em>Invaders must die<br>Invaders must die  
><em>

* Siobhán POV*

_Yep. Time to spring. And I'm just drunk enough to do it. _Siobhán thought as she asked Alli, and Roxie to follow her. _Perfect song, too. _Mallory walked out of the bar with two girls behind her. Siobhán was hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>* Chance POV*<p>

_Oh, Shit. _Chance thought, as he watched Siobhán, Alli (Chris's girlfriend), and Roxie (Jordan's fiancée) follow Mallory and her girls outside. _Mallory will die. _

Chance followed a few steps behind just to make sure things went fairly.

* * *

><p>* Siobhán POV*<p>

"Look here, bitch." Siobhán yelled at Mallory, as she slammed her against the wall of the pub. "Stay. Away. From. Jesse."

"Or else what?" Mallory asked with malice in her voice.

"Or else, I will break those pretty little legs of yours." She responded. Alli and Roxie stood, arms crossed in front of Mallory's friends, daring them to intervene. "Jesse is dating a very good friend of mine. She will not be happy when she finds out you had you slutty tongue in his mouth. He'll have to get checked." Siobhán finished.

Mallory slapped Siobhán, and that was all it took. Before Mallory had time to react, Siobhán had her on the ground punching her in the face. Mallory pushed her off and stood grabbing at Siobhán's hair. Mallory punched Siobhán in the face, causing her to sling her head sideways with the force. Mallory thought she had the upper hand now.

Siobhán laughed standing upright again. "Is that it?" she asked, giggling. "My turn." she sang. She grabbed Mallory's hair and drove her face into the wall bashing her head against the bricks. Mallory fell to the ground. Siobhán clapped her hands as if she was dusting them off. She turned to find Alli and Roxie in almost the same position; standing above their victim, with their clothes a little array. Siobhán smirked as they joined her.

"Like I said. Stay away from him, or next time, this won't be so pretty." She said as she squatted down to Mallory's face. "See you around, whore."

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Jesse asked, when Siobhán, Alli, and Roxie returned from outside.<p>

"Oh nothing. Just a little crowd control." Siobhán remarked. Chance shot Jesse a look. Jesse's eye widened.

"You didn't beat her up did you?" Siobhán said nothing. "Oh my god! You know, you could be arrested? Why did you do that? She's a pest but I didn't want her to be kicked the shit out of!" Jesse yelled.

"Well at least your problem is solved." Siobhán stated. Jesse had to admit, now that Siobhán had done what she did, he doubted he would be seeing much of Mallory. Although he felt bad for her, he couldn't show her any compassion. So he praised Siobhán.

"Well, I guess I owe you three a drink." he said gesturing to the three girls, who smile. Chance hung his head, but even he realized it was necessary. He only hoped Rachel would too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that violence is never the answer. However, Siobhán doesn't. She felt this was the best way to help Rachel out. Plus she was drunk, and she heard what Mallory said about Rachel. **

**Song Used this Chapter: **

**Prodigy-Invaders Must Die. **

**Reviews Make Mallory Sick! **


	15. Chapter 15: Mercy

**A/N: I'm really liking Siobhán, and hope you guys are too. I always wanted to be Irish, like literally from Ireland, not have an Irish heritage, I've already got that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay. There was a whole family vacation and no Internet situation. Plus, I've been experiencing writer's block. But that's no excuse, I'm sorry. **

**Also, because I want to get them together for good sooner, I might just breeze through her visits to UCLA. Don't worry all important details will not be spared, but I won't be describing everything. Like I won't mention that they went to dinner with Chance and he threw food at them. Things like that, I was really just putting in there to make the timing make sense. **

**After MUCH delay, here is Chapter 15. **

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around the terminal after her flight had landed, with, again, clothes she did not normally wear. As she strode toward where she expected Jesse to be, she noticed several heads turn. Maybe leather pants, and a tight red top were too much for a plane ride.<p>

She loved the looked on Jesse's face when he saw her though. His eyes got wide and glazed over for a second, before a wide smile full of teeth spread on his face. Although he would never admit it, leather drove him insane. For this reason, Rachel had purchased a special set of underwear. This thought made her already wide smile grow wider.

Jesse swept her up into a spinning hug, and kissed her face all over.

"Oh, I missed you soo much!" he said.

"I missed you more." she said. They kissed each other deeply making all the other travelers look in mixtures of disgust and adoration.

"So, what would you like to do while you're here?" he asked.

"Hrm...I think I can find something to do." she replied.

"Or someone!" he chided. They both laughed as they made their way to his car.

* * *

><p>After grabbing an ice cream cone, and getting settled into Jesse's room, Rachel called Siobhán.<p>

Jesse, paced in front of her, as the phone rang.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about something." _ring._

"Yeah. Sure. Just let me tell Siobhán that I made it here safely." _ring._

"Rachel, it can't wait." Jesse's eyes were full of pleading.

Siobhán picked up on the third ring._"Hello? Rachel?"_

"Hey Si! Umm..I'll have to call you back in a few, Jesse wants to talk to me." Rachel responded. Siobhán knew what was about to be discussed, so she didn't argue. She only agreed to talk later and hung up the phone.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about Mallory."

* * *

><p>Jesse had been nervous ever since he picked Rachel up at the airport about this moment. He had been sweating bullets when she decided to call Siobhán, knowing Siobhán would hide nothing from Rachel. In fact, he thought Siobhán might even brag about how badly she beat Mallory. Siobhán was a girl who prided herself in her toughness, and strength.<p>

"Take a seat." he said pointing to the bed. Rachel's face held a grim look. She was fearful that he was going to tell her that he actually did love Mallory and that he wanted to be with her instead of Rachel. But she suffered in silence, as Jesse pulled a chair up in front of her and grabbed her hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, but I have to, so...here goes." Rachel braced herself. "Last week, while you were away, I went to the bar with the guys. Mallory was there. And well,...While I was perfectly sober, I don't think she was. And...well,..."

Rachel was nauseous. She was positive that he was going to say that he had slept with her. That they were going to be together no matter what Rachel did.

"well...she kissed me. But! Siobhán took care of it, after I told her to leave me alone." Now Jesse couldn't stop the word vomit. Before he had struggled with trying to find the words to say to Rachel, now, he was babbling and couldn't stop.

"It didn't mean anything to me and I doubt after what Siobhán did she will ever even look at me again. I'm pretty sure Siobhán broke her nose, really it would be an improvement..."

Jesse babbled on a rage bubbled up in Rachel. She wanted to find Mallory and peel her apart joint by joint. She wanted to savor in the screams of horror and pain Mallory would give off. She want to get back at he for kissing her boyfriend who had told her a million times he wanted nothing to do with her. Rachel was so mad she could curse, and Rachel hardly ever cursed.

Jesse was trying to keep himself out of trouble. "...She cried, but I told her it didn't work on me and then she slapped me..."

This added to Rachel's rage. Mallory had slapped Jesse.

"That BITCH!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and causing Jesse to stop talking. (Finally) "Where the FUCK is she?" Jesse jumped up and locked the door.

"Now Rachel. I think she's had enough trouble. Siobhán beat the shit out of her." Jesse tried to calm Rachel down.

"I don't care! I want to have that whore mounted over my mantle!" Rachel paced around the room, as Jesse leaned against the door protectively.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter anymore, it's taken care of. Calm down, or I won't let you out of this room."

"Hate to tell you this Jesse, but right now is _not _a good time to threaten me with captivity. OH! I could just rip her to shreds! How could she hit you! I hate this! I wasn't even here to protect you. Or even keep her away! This sucks!" she cried as she rested her head on Jesse's chest. "I wish I was here all the time. Things would be so much easier."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her. "Me too. But Rachel, I think this would have happened even with you here." he shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything, I just thought you should know." Mallory's words rang in Jesse's head. _If you tell her, I'll know that kiss meant something._ Jesse hoped Rachel wouldn't think this way too.

* * *

><p>After catching up with Siobhán and the gang, and going over every detail of what happened with...<em>her, <em>Jesse and Rachel went back to Jesse's room and fooled around. Rachel knew that this trip had to be to one where they...consummated their relationship. She knew that one day a girl would come along that was, in Jesse's eyes, better than Rachel. She felt she definitely couldn't keep him on the hook much longer if she kept her virginity. But tonight was not the night. She would wait until her last day before she headed back to Lima, so he would have that as a lasting impression.

However every night she wore a different lingerie set. Nothing kinky or uncomfortable (like what she had planned for her last night,) but sexy nonetheless.

She slept curled up against Jesse, even though being near him...in the dark...on his bed...all alone...made her nervous.

* * *

><p>The next day went the same as most days she visited UCLA. Practice with Bruin Harmony, then lunch with Siobhán, maybe a nap or watching some youtube videos in Jesse's room, Dinner with Jesse, maybe a party or cards with Jesse, then sleep. Most times they fooled around, but tonight they did not.<p>

Jesse noticed the change in her attitude toward the night time. He never expected anything from her, but hoped. And he had never been disappointed by her. Until tonight. Tonight she didn't even wear any of those sexy mesh see-through nightie things, and Jesse liked those. But he didn't want to make Rachel feel like he was forcing or expecting anything from her, so he just sighed and held her close as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Tonight's the night." Rachel told Siobhán as she put on the leather lingerie set she had bought. It was nothing like Rachel would normally have picked out, but she knew Jesse would LOVE it. She didn't know if it was the leather itself, or the fantasies that come with leather, but either way it was going to drive him insane.<p>

She had on a leather Peasant Girl Bustier that laced up the front, and shoulder straps that fell over the shoulder. Next she pulled up the leather hot pants that were only held together by some rings, and zipped them closed. Add in a pair of thigh-high lace up leather stiletto boots, and some makeup and Rachel was ready.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean. Are you sure you're ready?" Siobhán whispered into the phone. She was with Bruin Harmony. Richie had called another practice just to make sure the polish on the group was still shiny. Siobhán had wished he had made the practice a little bit earlier than 10 at night, but he said it was really worrying him that they wouldn't be ready for their competition.

"Yes, Siobhán. I don't know if we will last forever but I know that he's the one that I want. He's my first love and I want him to be the one to take my virginity."

"Alright. If you're sure." Siobhán replied. "So what are you gonna wear?"

"I'll send you a pic." Rachel said taking a picture with her phone and sending it to Siobhán.

Siobhán was a little shocked at what she saw. She hadn't pegged Rachel for the kinky type.

"Wow. I didn't realize you were so...umm...dominating." She laughed.

"I'm not but Jesse really likes leather, for some reason." Rachel replied bashfully.

"Well then. He's gonna love it. Good luck! And use protection!" she said sternly, before hanging up the phone. The group had just finished as Jesse was gathering his things.

"Hey Jesse!" Siobhán yelled. "I just spoke to Rachel on the phone. She needs you back right after practice. Says its not an emergency, so take your time but you need to go straight home." Jesse quirked a brow but nodded and thanked her.

_Hrm. Wonder what that's about. _Jesse thought as he collected his things and headed out the door.

Siobhán walked up to him and said, "I think she is going to try and sleep with you. And I think it's because of the whole Mallory situation. If you think she's ready, go for it, you know her best. But I don't think she is."

Jesse stood astonished for a moment. Then shook his head. He didn't think Rachel was ready, either.

* * *

><p>Jesse could hear the music growing louder as he approached his room, and Rachel's voice as she sang loudly.<p>

"I Believe in a thing called Love! OOHH!" she sang. Jesse laughed reached for the handle the next song came on.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I love you  
>But I gotta stay true <em>

He opened the door and walked in setting his stuff down and calling for Rachel. He sat down on the bed and stopped dead in his tracks. There, covered in leather, stood Rachel. She didn't say anything or really even look at him, only turned the music down some and danced to the beat a little.

Rachel looked up to find Jesse staring at her, mouth hanging open, and flushed. She smiled, and righted herself.

"Oh, do you like my outfit?" she asked, even though it was clear that he did. Very, very clear. In the few minutes it took for her to turn down the music and lock the door, Jesse had begun to 'pitch a tent' as some people would call it.

Jesse shook his head quickly to knock himself out of whatever trance he was in. He tried to look like it didn't bother him at all that his totally hot girlfriend was scantily dressed in the one thing that could make him unravel. His actions said one thing while his body said the opposite.

"Yeah. It's nice." he said removing his leather jacket and placing it in his lap. Rachel snatched it up and put it on, which just added to his growing problem. Something about Rachel in leather wearing _his_ leather jacket was a total turn on for him.

Rachel internally laughed as Jesse tried to hide himself. Rachel still danced to the music and sang.

_I don't know what you do  
>but you do it well<br>I'm under your spell._

She spun around and relished in the way Jesse's eyes got bigger as his eyes fixed on her butt.

_You got me beggin' you for Mercy (yeah yeah yeah)  
>Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<br>You got me beggin' you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)  
>Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<br>I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)  
><em>

Jesse tore his eyes away from her and laid on his back on the bed. He tried to take his mind off of her and abait his situation but it didn't help.

_Now you think that I  
>Will be somethin' on the side<br>But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand  
>yes I do<em>

Rachel stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before crawling her way onto it and sliding herself over Jesse, whom thought, _God, that's hot. Fuck! I'm not gonna make it, and I'll be a jerk._

_I don't know what this is  
>but you got me good<br>just like you knew you would _

_I don't know what you do  
>But you do it well<br>I'm under your spell_

Rachel kissed him hard on the mouth. Jesse made no effort to return it. His resolve crumbled when he saw how hurt she was that he hadn't, and he attacked her lips with passion, and rolled on top of her. __

_You got me beggin' you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>You got me beggin' you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>I said you better release me (yeah)  
><em>

Rachel began unzipping her boots and pulled them off. Jesse thrust against her grunting, before pulling his shirt over his head.

_I'm beggin' you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>I'm beggin' you for mercy  
>You got me beggin, you got me beggin', you got me beggin'<em>

Rachel untied and pulled the leather top over her head. Jesse palmed her breasts, eliciting a moan from her, and causing her to grind against him. Jesse pulled his pants off but left his boxers on. His controll was returning to him. __

_Mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>I'm beggin' you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<em>

Rachel unzipped her leather pants and began pulling them down, but Jesse halted her hands. Instead she drug her hands down his bare stomach and below the band of his boxers. __

_You got me beggin' you for Mercy  
>I'm beggin' you for Mercy<br>I'm beggin' you for Mercy  
>I'm beggin' you for Mercy<br>I'm beggin' you for mercy_

"Rachel, if this is about Mallory, please stop." At them mention of Mallory's name Rachel gripped him tighter. __

_Why won't you release me yeah  
>yeah<br>break it down _

Rachel released him and pushed Jesse off of her. She went over and turned the music off.

"Why would this be about Mallory?" She demanded.

"Because she has slept with me and you haven't so you feel like you have to?" he replied. Rachel blushed and turned away from him. Jesse knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Rachel, you don't have to sleep with me, to keep me around. Trust me I lost you once, I'm not dumb enough to do it again." He said pulling her to him and wrapping her up in her bath robe. " This" he said gesturing between them, "isn't about sex. It's about soo much more."

Rachel smiled a small smile, but a content one, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she leaned over and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it on. "I bet you're tired anyway." She climbed back up into the bed.

He laughed and said, "Well...I _was_." However, he, too, climbed into bed with Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg, I had to power through this chapter but once I broke down that wall that is 'writer's block' it was a little easier. I wanted to pick an ironic song, for this steamy scene. Mercy, for Jesse and his tent. Lol. Again I am soo sorry for the long delay in updates. I hope to be back on schedule this week. **

**Songs used this chapter: **

**Mercy-Duffy**

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love- the Darkness.**

**Reviews help with writer's block! **


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**!IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!**

Hey Guys!

I got a message asking why I haven't updated regularly, and even at all. Well This is why.

I know there hasn't been a new chapter is a while, apart from the one I posted a couple days ago, but right now things are kinda hectic. Lately I have been really sick and not feeling well, so I haven't really been writing anything. I've tried not to use this as an excuse for missing updates, but this is just what it is.

I guess you could say "When it rains, it pours." Well right now it's pouring with things that keep preventing me from writing. Along with illness, an old sports injury that I never had looked at has flared back up and I can hardly walk on my knee, so I'll be going to the doctor and probably under going surgery to fix the problem and that will keep me tied up some.

School is also starting back up on August 11th for me, so I have a lot to do in preparation to the beginning of my last year of High School. I'm going to have less time while school is in session to write and even now I have less time because I am running everywhere trying to get things done for school.

With that said, I refuse to give up on this story. When I set my mind to something, I do my best to accomplish it, and when I say I'll do something, I get it done (unless its homework, lol). Although I may not have as much time to devote to my writing, I will continue to do so until this is finished. After that I don't know if I will write another, but for now I'm thinking I will.

Updates: Previously, I updated a new chapter everyday. With the new developments in my life, that will no longer be possible for me, although I would love for it to still be that way. Right now I have a schedule for updates where there will be a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. However, this is not a promise. That may change and I may end up just forgetting about a schedule and updating when I can.

I would like to apologize to you guys for making you wait, and wonder if this was ever going to be finished. It will be. Even if it takes me years. I'm sorry for leaving it where I left it for so long, and the way I left it this time. You guys deserve better than this. You guys rock!

Anyway, Thanks for all your support and patience. I love you all! You keep me going. Hope you all had a wonderful summer break and I'll be back with another chapter soon.

Thanks again.

Love,

Ashley.


	17. Chapter 16: You Are So Beautiful

**A/N: So as you guys know I'm back in school. But I'm trying to get the chapters done. I have a lot of writing to do for school so it is taking away from my fanfiction time. I haven't even really had much time to read any of them either. Anyway this chapter has been a long time coming and I'm hoping to make it worth the wait. **

**Speaking of waiting, Quick question. Does anyone know of a generator or anything that makes lyric mash-ups. I want to write this awesome scene and for it to work, I need to make a mash-up of two songs. If you know of anything that could be useful, let me know in a review or PM. Thanks! P.S. Please don't be mad at me if I just skim over a few things. I really want this to be about Jesse and Rachel, not glee, or anything else. **

**Chapter 16!- **

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you have no idea what you mean to me!" Finn proclaimed. "Jesse doesn't love you like I do. Don't you see that I chose you over so many other things I could have had. But I chose you!"<p>

Rachel snared her nose up in disgust, but she chose to ignore the absolute insult he had just said. _Nice to know that against his better judgment he loves me._ "Then why don't you go and ask your other options to date you."

"Because they aren't you." Finn said. "And Jesse's not me! I know you feel the same way about me.

"Finn why can't you just understand what I'm feeling!" Rachel yelled while she unpacked her suitcase. When she and her Dads had arrived back at her house from the airport, he was waiting.

"Why can't you understand that I wanna be with you? Why can't you see that Jesse doesn't care about you? He is just going to pull the old fuck-and-duck routine, I know it. As soon as he gets what he wants he'll be gone again, you'll be left dripping eggs." Finn spat furiously.

Finn had got his chance to do what he had planned, while she stood slightly shocked by his statement.

_I could've found a better way,  
>You know I never should have stayed,<br>I could've said the things that I believed were wrong,  
>(you know you're wrong)<br>Now you're saying that it's late,  
>It doesn't matter what I say,<br>You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
>(yeah)<em>

_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl_  
><em>that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love<em>  
><em>Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals<em>  
><em>That makes me fall in love<em>

Finn caressed her face, but she shoved his hand away and looked out her window.

_So now i'm feeling like a slave_  
><em>I'm locked away inside this grave<em>  
><em>And now I'm hoping for a way I can be saved,<em>  
><em>(I can be saved)<em>  
><em>You know that there will come a day,<em>  
><em>When I'm just gonna have to change,<em>  
><em>You know you're just another one of my mistakes.<em>  
><em>(yeah)<em>

Rachel held her bedroom door open for him to leave, but he shut it and tried to hug her. _  
><em>

_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
>that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love<br>Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
>That makes me fall in love<br>Fall in love_

_You know I found, a small paper,_  
><em>You lied about, You lied about...<em>  
><em>You know I found, a small paper,<em>  
><em>You lied about, You lied about...<em>

_You lied to me, lied to me_

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl,_  
><em>That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love,<em>  
><em>Difficult, so very typical,<em>  
><em>You are the kind of girl,<em>  
><em>that makes me fall in love,<em>

_Fall in love..._

"Does Jesse say things like that to you?" Finn finished.

"You know nothing about him! You never even tried to get to know him. He was nice to you and you hated him because he was who I wanted. You still hate him because he is who I STILL want. Finn, you and I are never going to work out." she said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I don't like football, I know you slept with Santana, and talent wise, you hate that you can't keep up with me. Face it Finn. You don't want to be with me either." She sympathetically smiled and returned to her bags. "Besides, Jesse compliments me without stroking his own ego."

"Rachel...I...You...Santana meant nothing. I don't care if you don't like football, and to be honest, I really don't care about how good of a performer I am. I just want to be with you. I know you use to annoy me and that I thought you were crazy, but I don't think like that anymore." he continued.

"Finn! It's not enough!" She spun around to face him. "We just don't work out. You need to realize that Jesse is who I want. You don't have to like it, but you do have to respect it. Now, please leave."

Stunned, he slowly nodded and turned to leave. Once he reached the door of her room, he whispered over his shoulder, "I'm not giving up yet." Rachel didn't fail to hear this.

* * *

><p>"He said that?" Jesse asked. "That's borderline stalker. No offense Rach, but you sure know how to pick 'em."<p>

"Are you saying that you, too, are crazy?" she quipped.

"Only a little." he laughed.

"What am I going to do about him Jesse?"

"The only thing you can do. Ignore him. If that doesn't work I don't know what will."

"Well maybe you and Finn should sit down and talk to each other about it. Best case scenario, everything works out. Worst case,..."

"We rip each others throats out." Jesse finished. "I don't know if that is such a good idea. Besides, I don't know how long it will be until I get the chance to come home."

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out." she hoped.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks, passed by slowly for both them. Rachel went to school, glee practice, and ballet, but never really much of anything else. She would hang out with her dads and sing in her room for her myspace videos, but never went out with any of her friends or even went to the music store. She was just trying to make it to the end of the year. Then Jesse would be back and everything would be as it should be.<p>

Finn was giving her trouble though. He sang specific songs for her in glee, and bought her flowers. He even stood up for her when Santana called her names. It wasn't enough though. What Rachel had with Jesse was too much for anything that Finn could do to overcome. But he kept to his words and never gave up.

Jesse went about his day as usual. Morning run, class, practice, then back to his dorm to skype with Rachel. He and Chance had gone to the karaoke bar a couple of times but Jesse never sang. As much as he hated to admit it, he was whipped. Rachel had him on a very short leash and he didn't care. He missed her too much to care about his his lady killer reputation.

Finally there was only a week before UCLA let out and Jesse was excited to get back to Lima for once. However he and Rachel both were upset that he couldn't make it out for sectionals. Jesse had a test to take that day and if he missed it he couldn't make it up. Rachel was very forgiving of him though, but that was probably because the New Directions won.

Everything was about to come together. They would have the entire summer together and then they would be together at UCLA. Rachel had decided that UCLA was just as good as NYU. She would get on Broadway with or without NYU.

* * *

><p>Jesse's bags were packed, and he was ready to head home. After his year at UCLA he was actually going to miss his dorm. He would be back in the fall, but still. It was his home away from home. He had so many memories in this dorm. Especially in the bed in his dorm. He closed his eyes as he laid back on the mattress.<p>

He could still smell Rachel. Her scent filled the room. He sighed in contentment. Pretty soon he would be able to see her and hold her instead of just smelling her.

"Um..you gonna take that mattress with you, lover boy?" Chance asked, from the doorway. The boys laughed as Jesse jumped up to hug his best friend. There would be no sad goodbyes, since both of them would be back. They would keep in touch over the summer too.

"Man, I'm gonna miss it here. I can't wait to see Rachel, but I'm already missing UCLA." Jesse said.

"Dude, you haven't even left yet!" Chance exclaimed, nudging Jesse in the ribs with his elbow. He grew serious. "Speaking of Rachel, has she decided if she will be coming back with you in the fall, or is she dead set on NYU?"

Jesse shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. One minutes she's all about NYU the next she can't wait to be with me. I'm not sure she knows either. I guess we'll find out this summer."

"Well," Chance began. "What do you want her to do? Do you want her to pick NYU, and follow her dreams? Or, Do you want her to pick UCLA and choose to fall in love?"

"WOW! I can't believe _you_ just said that! You know how I feel. If she goes to NYU I'll be happy with it. We'll make it work just like how we have been. If she chooses UCLA that will be fantastic but I won't force her to choose UCLA."

"Well, that's very mature of you Jesse." Chance mocked.

"Thank you, Chance." he laughed.

The boys said their goodbyes and Jesse headed for the airport.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't sit still in her chair. The clock ticking was the only thing she could really hear. She was excited to see Jesse again. It was her last day of her senior year, graduation was tomorrow, and Jesse was probably already in the parking lot waiting for her.<p>

They had planned that she would go directly to the parking lot and he would pick her up after he arrived. Rachel counted down the minutes alone with everyone else in her class.

"10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Freedom!" the class yelled.

"Jesse." Rachel whispered. Before anyone had the chance to say anything to her, she raced out the door and down the hall. She busted through the doors, expecting to run straight into Jesse's arms, but she smacked into a wall of people waiting for their buses to arrive and people flocking to their cars. She tried pushing her way through the throng, but wasn't strong enough. Slowly, finally, the crowd dwindled down and Rachel saw him. As the crowd parted she saw Jesse leaning against his Range Rover clicking through his phone. Suddenly he looked up and a smile that rivaled the sun spread across his face. Rachel felt a similar one on hers. Jesse raised an arm above his head, waving at her.

Before she realized what she was doing her feet propelled her forward faster and faster. Her heartbeat faster and faster as well. Until finally she crashed into him, and almost knocking him down. He smiled as he spun her around.

No Words were needed for this moment. Both knew exactly what the other wanted to say. They looked into each others eyes with huge smiles on their faces. Slowly they kissed, and due to a lot of frustration from being apart, the kiss quickly began more than what was appropriate. Feeling all the sets of eyes that were looking at them with mixtures of disgust and admiration, Jesse broke the kiss. Then the two stood hugging, relishing the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. Jesse. <em>Finn hated Jesse. He hated the way he made Rachel smile. Hated the way he was always so put together. Hated that he was a far superior performer then Finn was. Hated that he had the girl that Finn was in love with.

Every fiber of Finn's being ached to knock that idiot the fuck out. He couldn't understand how Rachel could just forgive that asshole like she did. He had broken her heart and left her humiliated.

Finn had never wanted to hurt Jesse more than he did as he stood watching Rachel run into his arms outside the school on the last day. God how he hated him. He wanted nothing more than to see Jesse get the payback he deserved.

_She should be running into my arms. _He thought. _She should love me. I'm the one who always picks up the pieces. I'm the one who has never left her. I'm the one who has never hurt her like he has. _

But then he realized, he was wrong. He was so very, very wrong. He had hurt her. Many times. He had lied to her, made fun of her, lead her on, and most of hurtful of all, treated her like she wasn't a star.

Anger at himself built up inside him. He was quivering with anger. Instead of blaming himself, though, he blamed Rachel. AND Jesse. If it wasn't for Rachel's weird little quirks and stupid ideas about relationships, he would never had hurt her like he had. She and Jesse would not have been so compatible and Jesse would have never stolen her from him. Finn would have loved her more.

Finn was broken from his reverie by the feeling of slight wind in his face as he raced forward toward Jesse and Rachel. He didn't know how but he knew he would put a stop to this, and win her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO sorry it's been so long. I've been really, really, REALLY busy with school. You know how your senior year is. It's all college crap and graduation stuff. I've had to take the ACT again, and I got a 26! YEAH! lmao. Anyway. I've made it my goal to have at least 1 new chapter a month. I hope to have more than that a month, but still. **

**I'm on Christmas break right now and I should update a few more times while I'm on break but don't get your hopes up. Crap always seems to keep me from updating. **

**NEXT CHAPTER! Will consist of some interesting things though. I hope to make this Jesse/Finn confrontation as nonviolent as possible, because violence is NEVER the answer, but you know how boys are. Jesse can reign himself in though. Anyway, I have big things planned. Very big things. The fun is just beginning. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**


	18. Chapter 17: Headstrong

**A/N: Again so sorry for the delay. Senior year is turning out to be a hell of a ride. What with my audition for the music education program at the college I plan on going to, graduation, grades, my little sister's medical programs, my obsession with Noel Fielding, and everything else I have put this story on the back burner. When you do these types of things you think "It's not going anywhere I can work on that tomorrow." Then the next day you think the same thing and pretty soon, its been months since you have written anything. **

**O! and I am working on a way to fit the one shots that started this whole shin dig into the plot line. I didn't really plan this thing out, so I'm kind of wining it. Let's just say the one shots were based on dreams I had and that they are pretty intense and a little farfetched. Anyway, here is the Jesse/Finn confrontation that I left you dangling on. **

…

Jesse heard the heavy footfall of the frankenteen as he raced toward them in a fury. Placing Rachel safely behind him he stood up to his full height facing the giant.

Now, as we all know, Jesse "ain't afraid of no" Finn Hudson. Jesse's arms lay limp at his sides, completely relaxed.

"How dare you show up here-" Finn shouted, but stopped short as he was stopped by Jesse's hand suddenly in front of him.

"Look, Frank. May I call you Frank. Eh, I don't care what you think." Jesse began, undercutting anything Finn had to say. "It's been a very, very long time since I've seen my girl, and it would be really nice to not have to put you in your place and ruin this moment for both me and Rachel." Finn and Rachel stood gob smacked. "Now, if you don't mind, _we_ would really appreciate it if you run along and pretend to work out." Jesse finished, patting Finn on his stomach.

Finn sputtered for a minute completely shocked. Jesse turned to Rachel and smirked, to which she had to giggle at.

"Listen St. Jerk. You may be smarter than me, better looking, and a better performer, but I have something you don't." Finn stated.

Jesse's interest was piqued. "Oh, yeah? And what, pray tell, is that?"

Finn smirked, and got extremely close to Jesse, who never flinched. "Imperfections."

Jesse looked at Rachel with a quizzical expression. She mirrored it.

"I'm sorry? How does that help your case?" he asked.

"Well, think of it this way. If you mess up, Rachel will see that you aren't all you are cracked up to be. You won't be Mr. Perfect anymore. I have room to grow. I can learn and mold myself into the person that she loves. You can't do that. I can earn her love, and the only thing you can do is lose it. Make sense?" Finn smiled triumphantly.

"Umm.." Jesse stood scratching his head. "Not really, but if you say so." Rachel seemed to be getting uncomfortable. He began to lead her into the car, sensing the tension was over, but as Rachel began to sit in the passenger's seat, Finn grabbed her arm pulling her back out of the vehicle.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" he yelled as he pulled her from the seat.

Almost instantaneously, Jesse pinned Finn against the car frame saying "Never lay your filthy hands on her again!"

Finn lurched Jesse away from him pulling himself upright as he yelled "Don't put _your _hands on _me!_" Finn put his fist up in front of his face in a fighting stance.

"So that's the way this has to go down?" Jesse huffed. "Alrighty then."

Coincidentally, (and because I'm a fiction writer who loves musicals) Jesse had left the radio on in his car, and from where Finn had basically ripped Rachel from the car the door was wide open. The music filled the background as they took their stances.

Ironically (troll grin) the song that came on the radio at this moment, was Headstrong by Trapt.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
>Contemplating everything you ever said<br>Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
>A different motive in your eyes<br>And now I'm out, see you later  
><em> 

The boys danced around each other for a minute, circling each other like prey. Jesse had had enough dance classes so he made the first move, lunging at Finn and placing a blow at his ribcage. Finn seemed unbothered. Jesse, didn't want to hurt the younger boy, he just wanted to show his authority.

_I see your fantasy  
>You want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
>Well, now that's over<em>

Finn took a turn in the violence delivering a blow to Jesse's shoulder that didn't connect. Jesse blocked the punch delivered one of his own pulled punches to Finns back.__

_I see your motives inside  
>Decisions to hide<em>

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong, we're headstrong<br>_

The dance continued with Jesse blocking most of the punches and delivering a few soft ones his self.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>And this is not where you belong<em>

_I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<em>

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's  
>Got to be your very best<br>I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
>That's how you play, I guess you get through<br>Every night, well, now that's over  
><em> 

Rachel, sat in the passenger's seat nursing her head that had been hit on the door frame when she was yanked from the car. She had protested violence but when that didn't work, she gave up. Besides, she could tell that Jesse wasn't even really harming Finn. She thought maybe if this was what it took to get Finn off her back, then maybe Jesse knew this and thought he would get it out of Finn's system. Who knew?

_I see your fantasy  
>You want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
>Well, now that's over<em>

_I see your motives inside  
>Decisions to hide<em>

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong, we're headstrong<br>_

At this point, fell to one knee panting and sweating profusely. Jesse stood waiting for the younger boy to regain his breath.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>And this is not where you belong<em>

_Where you belong?  
>(I can't give everything away)<br>This is not where you belong  
>(I won't give everything away)<em>

_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
>I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about<br>Your motives inside and your decision to hide_

__ Finn rallied with a second wind swinging at Jesse like mad, but nothing connected. Finn kept swinging. Jesse ducked every time.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong, we're headstrong<br>_

Finn huffed and puffed as he mustered up the energy to deliver one final swing. He pulled his fist back, and pushed it forward with all his might. This time it connected. Jesse's head lurched to one side then back in place with his hand on his jaw that hung open. He wasn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel too good either. They all three stood in shock at what had just occurred.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>And this is not where you belong<br>_

Knowing that with Jesse it was all fun and games till he actually got hit, Rachel ran to his side and began to plead with him. "Jesse, it was your fault too. You were hitting him" Jesse slowly stepped toward Finn, who shuffled back. Rachel continued, "Jesse, don't hurt him. He didn't mean to do-" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Jesse punching Finn in the face, knocking him out.

_Where you belong?  
>This is not where you belong<br>(I can't give everything away)  
>This is not \where you belong<br>(I won't give everything away)_

_This is not where you belong_

The music in the background faded as Rachel dialed 911.

…

**A/N: Let me clear some things up for this chapter. Pulling punches, if you don't know what that means, is when you pretend to fight someone. In this case it's when you hit someone but you don't hit them as hard as you normally would. Like when you pretend to fight with little kids who think they are actually kicking your butt. Jesse was just hitting Finn hard enough to make Finn think that he was giving his all. But when one of Finn's punches landed, the rage that Jesse had kept under control was released causing an actual swing from him. I never wanted to make this a physical thing, but with the way I have developed these two characters, I felt it couldn't be avoided. **

**I really had wanted to make this a Sing-Off In the Parking Lot scene, with a mashup of Finn singing Hand of Blood by Bullet For My Valentine and Jesse signing Headstrong, but it didn't quite work out that way. If you don't like this chapter, I'm really sorry. I haven't written in a long time and I am sick with a Upper Respiratory Infection so I am on lots of cold medicine. YAY! **

**This scene almost feels like a one shot. Anyway.**

**I know I don't deserve them, but reviews make me feel better! **

**p.s. I'm sorry for my ever growing Author's notes as well. **_  
><em> 


	19. Letter to the Readers!

**Dear Readers/Reviewers!**

**This isn't a new chapter. Sorry guys. **

**I know its long but please read till the end. Important announcements. **

** Its been a VERY long hiatus so I just wanted to give you guys an update. Um, so here's the deal: I had given up on this fanfiction. I was NOT happy with the way it was going and I was writing myself into a whole that I couldn't get out of. I think I had a total of like 14 reviews and they were bringing up somethings that I hadn't thought about. Like the consequences of Siobhan and the other characters actions. (Where I'm from {i.e. Kentucky where the back roads are so isolated anything goes] many people get into fights and that sort of thing without any police involvement or anything like that. The people hear are all about pride so if someone gets their butt kicked, they don't run to the police, they go get some friends and come back. Where I'm from consequences are few and far between.) I hadn't really thought about anything besides where I wanted the story to go. I came into this thinking no one would read it and I was just making it up as I went along. No idea of a plot line, No idea of the events that would happen along the way, No characters (other than Jesse, Rachel, and Finn) set in stone. This was my first fanfiction and it wasn't going well. **

** I also began my first year of college (which has been the hardest year of school of my life) so I haven't really had much time to write, between classes, work, and trying to find time to spend with my family and stay in shape. **

** Bottom line is this: I was experiencing writers block and it was not fun. I was all out of ideas for the story and I was in a place that I had to get out of carefully with the story I had already written. I'm still not sure what I can do to dig myself out of it but I'm going to try. **

**This is my return to fanfiction. The story will continue as soon as I can come up with a way to fix what's been done. **

**I had given up on this story but I logged onto fanfiction looking for something to read and just decided to check my story stats. I had 55 reviews and they were all so kind and so encouraging that I started to tear up. Thank you all for your kind words and thank you for making me think before I publish. I should have been thinking about where the story would go instead of what would make for an interesting chapter. I can not thank you all enough for the encouragement. I have always loved writing I just never thought I was any good at it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and leave me reviews. You will never know how much it means to me. The reviews are what made me decide to start writing for the story again. I can't say thank you enough. You will never ever ever know how much all of you words have meant to me. I haven't had one bad comment and I thank you so much. I'm just starting out and you all have been such an inspiration. Because of you I'm writing again. Thanks sooo soo much. **

**I can honestly say I love all of you readers and reviewers. Thank you for everything. **

**Sincerely and gratefully, **

**Ashley. **


	20. Chapter 18: Spotlight

**A/N: So, this is my return to fanfiction. It's sure been a long time. I won't make excuses, but I posted a letter to the readers as the chapter previous to this one. It kind of explains everything but not very well. I'm kind of rusty and I've changed a lot since I was writing the last chapters, but I'm gonna try to pick up where we left off and see where this goes. **

**This is going to be another lyrical chapter, probably containing 3 songs. One for each of our characters involved at the moment; Jesse, Rachel, and Finn. I hope I don't mess this up. fingers crossed* Chapter 18, ladies and gents. **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat holding Jesse's hand in the hospital waiting room, while a doctor looked over Finn. Normally she would have been frantic with worry, but she felt Finn got what he deserved. It could have been much worse.<p>

Jesse was slightly more nervous than usual. He was afraid that he might have actually hurt Finn, which was not his intention. He had meant to rough him up just a bit and show him that he wasn't scared of him. He didn't mean to knock the guy out. He just wanted to knock him down a peg or two.

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't really concerned for the boy well being. He was more concerned that Finn or his family would press charges.

"Jesse." Rachel said. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything." he replied.

"I don't think Finn's mother has been called, and I don't think he will be allowed to drive home. Would you please give him and I a ride back to his truck and I'll drive him home? Its the least we could do after you clocked him." Rachel looked at Jesse with her puppy dog pout.

"I don't like the idea of you being in a car alone with him." said Jesse.

After what seemed like an hour of pleading Jesse gave in.

"FINE, fine. But if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens, you let me know. I'll have my phone close by. If anything does happen, pull over and get away from him if you can. Text me and I'll be there in a second."

Rachel nodded in agreement. After a few awkward moments of silence the doctor came into the waiting room. He said that Finn didn't have a concussion but he would need to rest and that he would be a little sick to his stomach. As Rachel had predicted he was not suppose to drive. Finn was released to them and when Rachel told Finn about their plan both of the boy groaned and huffed with not wanting to be close to each other. At all.

* * *

><p>Jesse eyed Finn in his rear view mirror the whole way back to McKinley. <em>Seems fine to me. Let the bastard drive. <em>Jesse thought. _This'll be good. _

Jesse reached over with one hand and grasped Rachel's hand. He rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb while they sang love songs in perfect harmony.

* * *

><p>It made Finn sick to his stomach to watch the "two lovebirds", or maybe that was just from being knocked out cold by the vulture himself. Finn met Jesse's eyes in the rear view mirror and he did not like the look Jesse was giving him.<p>

Finn didn't care however. He was going to use this opportunity to get Rachel back.

As Rachel drove him home in his truck he rummaged through the glove compartment until he found his favorite mix cd.

"Rachel, why are you with Jesse?" he began.

"Because I love him." She replied never taking her eyes off the road.

"But you always said you loved me." he pressed.

Rachel thought for a moment before she spoke. "Finn, the love I had for you was a blind one. It was an unhappy one. This love I have with Jesse is different. Its a wonderful love. One that makes me feel good and warm. Jesse is home to me. No offense, but my relationship with you didn't feel like home. It felt like the gym. It was a lot of work."

Finn was not impressed. "So do you wish you had never gone out with me?"

Rachel squirmed in her seat. "Well..not exactly..."

"You do! You wish you and I had never dated! I can't believe this. After all that crap you did just to get me you regret it." Finn fumed. "You wanted to mean something to me but now you wish that you meant something to somebody else."

Rachel fell silent as the music began. She did not like where this was going.

_So now you're running, it's hard to see clearly  
>When I make you angry, you're stuck in the past<br>And now you're screaming, so can you forgive me?  
>I've treated you badly, but I am still here<em>

_Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still waiting  
>Sometimes I'm shaking, that's how you make me<br>Sometimes I question why I'm still here  
>Sometimes I think I'm going crazy<em>

_Can you help me understand?  
><em>

Rachel stared blankly ahead of her, not wanting to meet Finn's eyes.

_And now you wish that you meant something  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<br>And now you wish that you met someone  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<br>(something to somebody else)  
>(something to somebody else)<br>_

Finn looked out of his window as he sang. She wouldn't look at him but he hoped his words were getting through.

_You look at me through clouded eyes,  
>I know you see through my lies<br>See the sky, see the stars;  
>All of this could be ours<br>Out of sight, out of mind,  
>We've been through this a thousand times<br>Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy_

_Can you help me understand?  
><em>

Rachel could feel Finn's eyes boring into her face. Finn reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder for emphasis.

_And now you wish that you meant something  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<br>And now you wish that you met someone  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<em>

_You know I would wait forever  
>Yes, I would wait (I would wait)<em>

_You know I would wait forever  
>Yes, I would wait<em>

_And now you wish that you meant something  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<br>And now you wish that you met someone  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else<em>

_And I'm the one that should mean something  
>But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else<br>Something to somebody else, something to somebody else_

Silence filled the cabin as the CD was ejected and Rachel placed it on the dash. Finn looked at Rachel waiting for some kind of reaction from her. Instead he was met with silence and a cold shoulder.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Finn's house and Jesse was no where to be seen. The lights were off in the house. Rachel debated in her head whether to leave Finn alone or not. Eventually she decided that she would make sure he got in safely and he had everything he needed before she left.<p>

_After that its not my responsibility what he does. _She thought.

Rachel walked Finn to his door and unlocked it, but instead of handing him his keys she walked into the house and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"To your room." she answered.

Finn wasn't about to argue with having Rachel in his room so he followed her quietly up the stairs. Upon entering the room he saw her standing beside the bed holding a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"You staying the night?" he asked.

She shot him a look and said "No change your clothes and get into bed. I'm going to get you water and some aspirin for your head.

Finn changed in the bathroom. When he made his way back to his room he found his bed made, a glass of water and some aspirin on his bedside table, and the remote lying on the bed.

"Will you be needing anything else?" she asked.

Finn shook his head and climbed into bed, while Rachel tucked him in. He would have been embarrassed if his head hadn't hurt so bad.

"Ok well if you're all settled, I'll be on my way." she stated heading for the door.

"Rach, was it really so bad being with me that you can't even stand to be around me for 10 minutes?"

Rachel stopped and turned around. "Finn you never treated me like your equal. You know I don't think you were happy with me either. If we were happy I wouldn't have worried that you liked other girls. If I was happy maybe I wouldn't have started talking to Jesse again."

"Are you saying that its my fault that you left me?" he replied.

"No. What I'm saying is that if we were happy together we wouldn't have had as many problems as we did."

"What was so awful about being with me?" he asked.

"It wasn't...I just...but you...and we...UGH" she gave up trying to find the words and opened his laptop which she had placed close to his bed. "I don't have the words to tell you but I do have the lyrics." The music began to play as Rachel stood up in front of Finn.

_Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
>Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?<br>Are you a guard in prison maximum security?  
>Is that you? is that you? Is that you?<br>do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?  
>Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?<br>Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll find someone else?  
>Is that you Is that you Is that you?<br>_

The gears of Finns' mind started to turn.

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
>Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)<br>Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
>Find somebody worthy<em>

_O I don't like (o-hoo)  
>Living under spotlight<br>Maybe if you treat me right  
>You wont have to worry<em>

_Is this a relationship  
>Fulfilling your needs as well as mine?<br>Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
>Or is this just my sentence<br>Am I doing time?  
>Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?<br>Is this love real real love  
>Then I'm staying no doubt<br>Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
>But if I'm just love's prisoner<br>Then I'm bustin out (oh)_

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
>Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)<br>Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
>Find somebody worthy<em>

_O I don't like (o-hoo)  
>Living under spotlight<br>Maybe if you treat me right  
>You wont have to worry<br>_

Finn began to see what being with him was like for her.

_Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
>What the hell do you think your doing<br>Loving me, loving me so wrong  
>Baby all I do is try (try)<br>To show you that your mine (mine)  
>One and only guy (only guy)<br>No matter who may come along  
>Open your eyes cause baby I don't like<br>Ooh, ooh (oo,oo)  
>Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)<em>

_Well I don't like  
>Living under your spotlight (no,no)<br>Just because you think I might (hee)  
>Find somebody worthy (no, I don't like yeah)<br>And I don't  
>Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)<br>Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!)  
>You wont to worry<em>

_(I don't like)_

"Thats what it was like being with you." Rachel said looking into his eyes. He nodded and she turned and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Jesse barreled out of his car and up the driveway of Finns house. Rachel wasn't outside and the only light on was upstairs. <em>It can only be his bedroom. <em>Jesse thought as he stood on the stoop. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the door swung open and there was a yelp.

"Jesse?" Rachel questioned. "What are you doing?" She pulled him down the steps as she walked out of the house.

"What were you doing? The plan was to drop him and his truck off at his house. Not go in and play house!" was his rebuttal.

"I wasn't about to leave him injured and alone. I just made sure he was comfortable and had all he needed. We then had a heart to heart. I think it went well."

"So...he didn't...you know...try anything?" Jesse tried to act nonchalant. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

They got into the car and Rachel began to explain. "He asked if it was really so bad being with him and I told him exactly what it was like."

Jesse was curious. "What did you say to him?"

"Well I sang Spotlight to him. You know the Jennifer Hudson song?" When Jesse didn't recognize the song she hummed a little bit to him.

"OH that song. Ouch. That must have hurt him." Jesse said in mock sympathy.

"Yeah I thought he might cry. It seemed like he finally realized what it was like for me." she replied.

"Well did he say anything?"

"No, but he did sing to me on the way over here. I'm not familiar with the song he sang but it said what he was feeling."

_Crap. He probably sang something about how he should be the one she wants. Ugh. _Jesse had an idea. _I can do better than that. _

"Well since he sang to you, do I get to?" he asked. Rachel grinned and nodded.

Jesse picked a song on his ipod and it started to play. Jesse sang as he pulled away from the curb.

_It hasn't been the best of days,  
>Since she drove off and left me standing in a haze<br>Because I've been so out of order  
>Yes I have babe<br>My new found love showed up and blew her out the water  
><em>

Rachel was confused. That didn't sound good to her. She looked at Jesse confused, but he held up a finger telling her to wait.

_And its so not easy  
>(I know she'll say)<br>I'm sleazy  
>(I love the way)<br>You please me_

_I can't believe I found  
>A girl who turned my life around<br>She suddenly  
>Came onto me<br>Pin me down  
>On the ground<br>I could have pushed away  
>But I didn't know what she'd say<br>But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down_

Now Rachel smiled understanding why he picked this song. __

_I cut my social life in two  
>I quit my city job so I can be here with you<br>My friends say I'm a fool in love  
>But I'm not babe<br>It's worth my while because you're what my dreams are made of_

_Cos you look like  
>(A beauty queen)<br>Sucked in by  
>(Your tractor beam)<br>You know I  
><em>

They reached Rachel's house and Jesse looked at her as he sang.

_I can't believe I found  
>A girl who turned my life around<br>She suddenly  
>Came onto me<br>Pin me down  
>On the ground<br>I could have pushed away  
>But I didn't know what she'd say<br>But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down_

_Years go by  
>(As the years go by)<br>I wonder why  
>(I start to wonder why)<br>She had come to me  
>(Bah da bah bah)<br>So glad that she met me  
>(Bah da bah bah)<br>And life without you baby, just don't know where I would be_

Jesse cupped her face as he sang the next part (being that it was slower and quieter)__

_I can't believe I found  
>A girl who turned my life around<br>She suddenly  
>Came onto me<br>Pin me down  
>On the ground<br>I could have pushed away  
>But I didn't know what she'd say<em>

Jesse made Rachel giggle by shrinking in his seat as he sang the next part.

_But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)  
>Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)<br>Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down_

Rachel and Jesse kissed before she left the car and he drove away thinking: _ Yeah. I'm good. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know its rough but its the first thing I've written in a long time. At least its the first fictional thing. I know this was full of lyrics and not much content but I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this story. If you all have any suggestions or ideas or just something that you would like to see happen or a song you would like to be in the story let me know in the reviews or message me or something. **

**Songs used: **

**Something- Escape the Fate **

**Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson**

**The Guy Who Turned Her Down - McFly**

**Reviews really do help me write! **_  
><em>


End file.
